Demonic Emperor Zim
by dannyrockon122
Summary: ZIM is told the truth by the Tallest, and he is left on earth, but he meets his spilt personality who offers him a deal to leave it all behind. The Irken race has finally met their match, and they need ZIM 's help, but they are in a bit surprised.
1. Chapter 1 Reborn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, but I own Manic.**

Zim is in his living room, sitting on his couch looking down with tears streaming down his face, which drew the attention of GIR, who was just coming out of the kitchen after consuming a massive load of tacos.

Gir asked," What's wrong Master?"

Zim lied," Zim is fine Gir."

Zim thought " My life is a lie."

_**Flashback**_

Zim was in his lab after a long day dealing with that despicable human Dib beast making Zim sneered when he remembered his human nemesis who has been nothing more than a thorn in his side.

Zim yelled," Computer sends a transmission to the Tallest!"

The computer said in a sarcastic tone, " Yes sir

The massive

An Irken soldier," My Tallest there is a transmission coming from planet earth ."

The two tallest both groaned in defeat because of transmission from earth means Zim is calling about his mission. Tallest Red had the biggest scowl on his expression while his fellow Tallest was munching on doughnuts.

Tallest Red said," I can't take it anymore."

Tallest Purple suggested," Maybe if we ignore it, he will go away?"

Tallest Red said angrily," He will merely take over the Massive."

Tallest Purple said," Let just tell him the truth and get it over with."

Tallest Red looked shocked for a moment, only the shock slowly transforms into a full-blown smirk which was mirrored by his fellow Tallest who stopped devouring doughnuts.

Tallest Red said," It was fun while it lasted."

Zim's lab

Zim rubs his hands in anticipation when he saw the Tallest appear on his monitor, making him beam with joy, but he missed the two smirks plastered on their faces.

Zim cried," My Tallest."

Tallest both said evilly," Hello Zim."

Zim said," My almighty Tallest I finally have a plan of conquering this dirtball planet."

Red said," Speaking of your mission well, it's difficult to say this, but your mission was a lie."

Zim looked taken back, causing the Tallest to look at him in glee, but their glee changed in rage as Zim released a hard laugh that brought tears through his ruby-colored eyes while the gang looked at Zim with astonished.

Zim said," My Tallest that was so amusing."

Tallest Red and purple yelled, "You little bastard!"

Tallest Red yelled," You're the worst Invader we ever have seen!"

Tallest Purple yelled," You're a shame to the Empire! We sent you to die and you come back to be a thorn in our sides!"

Tallest Red screamed," Get it through your thick skull Zim! WE HATE YOU!"

Zim looked heartbroken by what his Tallest said and he sees the Ikren crew sniggering at looks, but the Tallest weren't done with their insults.

Tallest Red yelled, "You maggot!"

Tallest Red screamed," You waste of space!"

Both Tallest yelled," You are a Defect!''

Zim felt something inside of cracked as he learns the harsh words from his leaders and the laughing of his fellow Irkens who are now throwing insults at him.

_**Loser**_

_**Defect**_

_**Mistake**_

_**Fake Invader**_

_**Freak**_

_**False Invader**_

Zim was officially shattered as tears trickle down, which made The Tallest smile in pleasure at his state while the rest of the Irkens crew laugh at him but little did they know that laughter will turn into tears.

Tallest Red said," Zim stay on earth and don't come back to Irk because if you do will result in your demise."

Zim begged," Please my Tallest give Zim another chance."

Tallest Purple said," We have given you enough chances, but we are running out of patience with you."

Tallest Red said cruelly,'' Yeah, and beside your failures were broadcasted on Irk."

Zim's eyes widened in shock, causing everyone on The Massive laugh at him, even more, making the former Invader cry harder as he sees his former comrades laugh at his humiliation but the Tallest stop their laughing.

Tallest Red Mocked," Did you think we would make you an Invader after you ruined Operation Impending Dooom 1 and after you killed the previous Tallest?"

Tallest Purple said," You are a defect Zim, but do us a favor stay on earth and die alone."

Tallest Red smirked evilly," Later _Defect_ cut the transmission."

The screen gave way to static leaving Zim who still has tears in eyes after being told the truth by his former leaders after he now revealed to be a fake mission, which caused him to realize that Tak and Sizz-Lor were telling him the truth.

_**Flashback Over**_

Zim sheds more tears, but he soon gains an angry frown on his face as he thought of the laughing faces of the Massive along with the faces of Irk which made him grit his teeth.

Zim whispered," Damn them, damn them, curse them."

Yes, Damn them all

Zim asked," Who said that?"

Gir said," I didn't say, anything master .''

It's better if I took you to me in your mind

Zim suddenly felt his eyes getting heavy, causing him to pass over the couch passed out causing Gir to panic at seeing his master passed out.

Zim 's subconscious

Zim wakes and he notes that he is no longer in his base, but in a place that looks similar to a human graveyard causing Zim to raise an eyebrow as he gets up from the grass to walk over to a tombstone.

Zim gets a line on the ground stone was the words, Invader Zim makes Zim shivered, but he felts cold breeze, and he hears footsteps coming behind, causing him to turn around to see something that made him recoil back in fear.

The figure standing before him was made of darkness standing at the tallest height or maybe taller, but Zim could see that the figure wearing a black armor that appeared similar to Sauron, but with red glowing eyes.

The figure said," Welcome Zim I been expecting you."

Zim asked in fear," Who are you?"

The flesh begins to shift and change form causing Zim to look at the changing figure before in curiosity, but his jaw dropped in amazement as he sees that the figure transformed into him but with a few major differences.

This version of him looked him with pale white skin, snow-white hair and ruby eyes, dressed in human clothing which consisted of a black leather jacket with a skull zipper, jeans, boots with spurs and fingerless gloves.

Human Zim asked kindly," Better?"

Zim couldn't say anything but nodded, getting the human Zim smile brightly which kinda set Irken Zim a little at ease for a bit. Human Zim decided the ice as he mentally conjures two comfortable chairs to sit in causing Irken Zim to look at his human self in amazement as he accepts a seat along with his human self.

IrkenZim asked," How did you that?"

Human Zim said," Well, this is your idea and you can construct anything you desire."

Irken Zim said," Thank you.''"Who are you and what are you doing in my mind?"

Human Zim said," to answer your question I am you."

Irkren Zim's ruby eyes widened while his supposedly human self has an amused smile on his face as he watches his Irken self look dumbfounded.

Irken Zim yelled," Impossible!""Zim is me !"

Human Zim said," Well, I am a personality created from your anger, your hate, your sadness and most importantly your envy along with the source of your insanity."

Zim asked," I have a second personality ?"

Human Zim said," Yes you do and my name is Manic the Lord of Darkness."

Zim looks at his role and he notices that his eyes changed from red to an iris turns red, and the sclera black with red veins across the eye and into the skin around the eye making Zim flinch back in fear.

Zim asked," Why did you bring Zim here?"

Manic gets out of his chair and he scowls at Zim causing Zim to flinch in fear, but Manic didn't stop at that place as he commands shadows to grab Zim causing Zim to yelp in fear.

Manic said," For the love of God never speak in the third person again."

Zim nodded his head, causing Manic to command the shadows to let go of him, which made Zim breathe a sigh of relief, but he gulped when he saw Manic is still glowering at him making him sweat.

Manic said," Well Zim I am here to provide you a chance to leave the Ikren Race behind to become much more."

Zim repeated," Leave my race behind?"

Manic transformed back to his original formed, causing Zim to jump back in fear at his appearance along with the shadows forming behind until there is eternal darkness everywhere.

Manic yelled," They're not our race Zim!" They would gladly celebrate our deaths than welcome us back!"

Zim flinched, but Manic didn't stop as he continued to grow the size of a Kaiju causing Zim to step back in fear at the sight of Manic massive size in his armor form which adds to his intimidation.

Manic yelled," They named us a defect, loser, maggot!''

_**Defect Invader**_

_**Loser**_

_**Waste of space**_

_**You little bastard**_

_**Get it through your thick skull Zim! WE HATE YOU**_

_**Mistake**_

_**Freak**_

_**Fake Invader**_

Those names hurt Zim like multiple stab wounds to the stomach, making him tumble to his knees with his head to hide his tears that are streaming down his face while Manic looks down.

Manic said," You don't need them beside if you couldn't handle you at your worse then they don't deserve you at your best ."

Zim looked up at Manic who is slowly shifting back to his human form with a smile on his typeface, which then morphs into a serious expression causing Zim to stand up with his head held up now.

Manic asked," Zim are you ready to leave behind your former self?"

Zim said," I am."

Manic said," Let me in."

Manic sticks his left hand out in a handshake fashion, making Zim grasp it with his good hand. They the hands made contact the shadows surrounds them along pushing them together almost as if they are merged.

As Manic begins to fade away into shadow Zim skins started to peel off, causing him to scream in horror at what happens, but when Manic 's shadow engulfs him which is making the pain let less painful.

Zim thought" If they don't want me as an Ikren then I will be a human."

Zim's eyes close along with falling to the ground unconscious, but he neglects to notice that his skin is turning pink similar to a human along with gaining black shaggy hair along with his eyes changing to human shapes.

**Realworld**

Master! Please wake up and look at yourself

Zim's eyes snapped open when he heard GIR's voice and he leaps from the couch in a mock fighting stance, but he sees GIR looking at him concern which eased his worry but felt something on the top of his head.

He pats his head to feel the shagginess of his now hair and he discovers that he has five fingers like a normal human being along with ears but he felt something missing from his back. He applied the television to see his reflection to notice that he looks Manic but with black hair and blue color.

He attends to the couch to see the shattered remains of his PAK causing Zim to look shocked for a moment before it transforms into a sneer as he walked over to the couch to pick up the PAK.

Zim said," Time to take out the trash."

Little did Gir or Zim notices Zim 's eyes iris turns red, and the sclera black with red veins across the eye and into the pelt around the eye as he makes his way over to the trash can in the kitchen. He spreads out the lid and he drops the PAK in the can making Zim feel satisfaction as it went in.

Zim said," Good riddance and you will no longer cause us any more pain." " Wait us?"

Zim's eyes return to its normal blue color, but hear GIR running towards him carrying a plate with waffles making Zim smile, but it transformed into a horrified look as Gir trips over causing the waffle to go on in the air.

Zim said," No, not the waffles,"

Zim's eye's iris turns red, and the sclera black with red veins across the eye and into the pelt around the eye. He brings up his left hand in the air casing a black tendril to shot to grab the waffles.

GIR asked," How did you do that master?"

Zim said," Zim isn't here now GIR, but you call me a friend."

GIR asked," Okay."What your name friend?"

Manic said," My name is Manic."

**Author notes: Here is the first chapter of my story and Manic is my oc because Manic is a cool name. Manic is based on the Fiend from WWE, along with a few other elements from animes. If you received any ideas and concerns, then pm me. Thank you, Invader Johnny, for your help with the story.**


	2. Chapter 2 Rebuild and powers

**Disclaimer: I only own Manic but not any other elements in the story.**

It begins years since Zim learned the cold-hearted truth about his mission and being banished by the Tallest along with meeting with Manic his split personality who gave him the opportunity to leave his former race to become something more.

Zim when he accepted Manic 's offer he discovered he developed abilities which consisted of dark flames, shadow manipulation, and hellfire the latter when he discovered he took off his invader uniform to decide what to do with it. Imagine his surprise when it caught on fire making drop it but he watched in glee as it burns.

Zim decided if he was going to spend the rest of his life on this planet along with being a human he needs to learn more about this planet and its a culture as well to fit in. He learned about its grueling history, and he found the interesting things anime, video games, and music to be more specific Heavy metal.

Zim also realized he needs to control his powers since Manic didn't give him a guide book so Zim decided to look at two things that can help him understand his new powers which are anime and video games.

Zim so far found a few animes and a few video games to help him with his dilemma that came with having powers. The anime he selected was Naruto, Bleach, High School DXD, Dragon Ballz, Fairy Tail, and the video games are Soul Calibur (Soul Caliber 3), and Street Fighter.

Little did Zim know that Manic took an interest in them, which inspired some ideas of his own, but speaking of Manic Zim learns that he can switch places of who can get control of the body which made Manic giddy as a kid in the candy store.

Right now Zim was in his last class of the day in Hi Skool but he has his black hair in a mop style that similar to what Dante had his hair in Devil May Cry 4 along dressed in a black Slipknot shirt with a black hoodie over and black pants with black sneakers.

Over the years Zim gain what the human called a growth spurt and now he stands at 5''5 and he gains a slight runner build from working along with using a martial art style called Ansatsuken from the street fighter from one of his favorite character which is Ryu which still this day shocked him.

Zim thought," Things haven't changed." As he is in his class with the same students from his younger days with the same teacher who still a scary teacher, but he was disappointed was the most annoying person right after GIR was Dib who was in the back still glaring at him in suspicion.

Zim rolled his eyes because after being told the truth from his almighty leaders,along with being ridiculed by his former race, he gave up on invading the earth,but the dreaded Dib didn't believe him even when he told even though he didn't look Irken anymore. Zim sighs as he felt Dib's glare in the back of his head.

Zim thought" God damn you pigheaded creep get a fucking life.''As he looks forward to who is ranting about how life is meaningless along with doom is inevitable making Zim snort in amusement.

Ms. Bitter said venomously," So you see children it hopeless for a bright future to happen."The bell rings, making her scowl and the student cheered as they ran out of the classroom with Zim leading the charge.

As Zim leaves the classroom, he bumps into someone making them both crash into the ground while Zim was holding his head in with his eyes closed the person bumped into was fifteen-year-old Gaz Membrane who still dressed the same but gain an hourglass figure.

Gaz thought Darkly " Whoever bumped into me is going to get it." She sees that it Zim who bumped into making her anger vanishes because she wouldn't admit to anyone that she has taken a shine to the new Zim and the reason for that was Zim beats, the shit out of her older brother.

Gaz said," Oh, it's you, Zim." Causing Zim eyes to snap open in fear seeing that he bumped into Gaz making Zim get on his knees to bow causing Gaz to smirk in amusement at his action to possibly escape being brutalized by her.

Gaz chuckled," Calm down mop head, I'm not going to beat you up."Causing Zim to shoot up like a bullet with a relieved look on his face making Gaz smirk at him but before they could talk they hear someone shout.

"**HEY LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE ALIEN SCUM!"**

Gaz and Zim turn to see Dib charging at them or to be specific Zim making them both rolled their eyes in annoyance. As Dib got closer to Zim he tried to push, but Zim grabs him by the collar of trench coat, then execute the Tomoe nage or sacrifice throw to flip him to the opposite side.

Gaz said," I can't believe he learned how to fight by playing video games." She a gamer herself thought it was impossible, but she was proved wrong when she saw Dib getting a fucking Shoryuken to the chin by Zim which made her jaw drop.

Zim said," Stop Dibyouu lost."As he has Dib in on a full mount position with Dib struggling to get out of the position, but it's futile as Zim has it locked making Dib give up as he stops his resistance causing Zim to let him go.

Zim said," I hope you realized that I'm not your enemy anymore Dib."Zim walked away from the sibling down the hall, leaving them to look at the retreating form of the former alien invader that once wanted to Invade their planet.

As Zim continued walking, he sees his locker and he quickly punches in the combination to open the locker door. He gets his backpack and he straps it over his shoulder, but before he can leave Zim closes his locker along with check it to see if it fully shut.

Zim said," Perfect."Zim uses his shadow step which was his version of the Sondio from Bleach but the difference that leaves a shadow of him behind. Zim sees his house, making smiles and his smile got even bigger as he saw GIR in his dog disguise come charging out of the house like a missile towards.

GIR said," Zim you 're home." As he tackles Zim into a hug making Zim slightly wince, but he hugs his friend back as he is happy to see him as well, causing GIR to break out of the hug to jump up and down excitedly.

Zim said," Hey GIR." As he leads GIR back into the house and closes the door behind along with locking it. Zim and GIR go to the living room to figure out what to do for today, but Manic takes control of Zim's body.

Manic said," Ahh feel good to be in control."Manic begins to summon the shadows as they begin to form two items. The shadows begin to become solid as the two figures drop to the ground.

The first object was a sword that resembles Soul Edge from Soul Calibur, but it Soul Calibur 3 designs with movable eyes, which didn't faze Manic but it fazed GIR that ran shivered in fright. The next item was Aybss 's scythe on Soul Calibur 3 making Manic grin more savage at the sight of the weapon while whimpering in fear

Manic said," Perfect two of our favorite weapons here." He picks the weapons up and he transfers them into his body along with giving Zim back control of their body as He now has a big scowl on his face.

Zim said," Dammit Manic don't do that."He mentally heard Manic laughing, causing Zim to scowl he realized he has better stuff to do then get pissed off at Manic who is still laughing at him in his head like a psycho.

Zim muttered,'' Asshole."Zim drops his backpack on the floor and stretches his arms out making his body create a cracking noise.

Zim thought " Time to relax."

Zim takes off his shoes and he sits down on the couch to relax but hears something crash on in his backyard causing him to shadow step into the backyard looking ready to fight but he saw a damage Irken ship making Zim scowl.

Zim thought " It's probably an assassin sent by the all-mighty cowards to kill.'' Making Zim roll his eyes in annoyance as he got closer to the ship ready for anything that will be thrown at him by the Tallest.

The ship's upper part opens and a small Irkken wearing a tattered invader uniform falls out the ship barely conscious causing Zim to recognize the Irken invader immediately as he rushes over to him.

Zim cried," Skoodage." He sees that Skoodge is heavily wounded with several scars all over his body and Zim notices that Skoodage is fading causing Zim to pick him up bridal style then shadow steps to his lab.

Zim thought " I will get answers."

**Zim's Lab**

Skoogdge eyes snapped as he sits up frantically looking around in fear because he sees that he is in a lab, but he felt a hand on his left shoulder causing him to jump in fright. Skoodge sees an unfamiliar tall creature standing before him, but he felt he knew this creature.

The creature said," Ah,you are awake Skoodge."The creature gives him a friendly smile which sent Skoodge at ease for a bit and the creature begins to inspect to see that his cuts are healed making the creature smile brightly.

Skoodge asked," Who are you and how do you know me?''Skoodge started to feel like he knows this creature, but he couldn't put his finger on it but he sees that the creature smirking similar to another fellow Irken Invader.

Skoodge yelled," Zim!"

Skoodge couldn't believe his eyes as Zim his fellow Irken invader physical appearance as he has pinkish skin with black hair dressed in strange clothing which is by Irken standard consider naked but what caught his attention was his lack of PAK making Skoodage eyes nearly pop but he glared at the imposter.

Skoodge said," You not Zim."

Zim said," I am Zim.''

Skoodge challenged," Prove it then."

Zim smirked," Well, in operation impending doom 1 I went on a rampage and I killed the previous Tallest." Zim smirks got bigger as Skoodage's jaw drop making Zim burst out laughing in amusement at seeing the expression on his guest's face.

Skoodge said," You got taller and please take off the disguise."

Zim asked," Who said this is a disguise Skoodage?'' Making Skookdage jaw drop again at him, causing Zim to sigh because he needs to inform Skookage of what happened but he was curious at why his friend was in critical condition.

Zim asked," Skoodage what happened and why were you in critical condition?''Zim sees Skoodage's eyes widen in fear, then he begins the whimper making Zim look confused.

Skoodge said," They're coming… They're coming…." Skoodage rocks back in forth making Zim worried about his friend's mental condition.

Zim asked," Who's coming?"

Skoogde said in fear," The Highborns."

_**Flashback**_

_**Invader Skoogde was flying his ship in an unknown solar system for the Tallest who gave him an elite position along with a mission of searching for a planet to invade which he as he sees a planet up ahead.**_

_**Skoogde sees that the planet was a green and Skoogde flies a bit closer to the planet, but he hears an alarm sound causing him to pause in mid-flight as he looks around for the source of the noise.**_

"_**UNKNOWN VESSEL!"**_

" _**IDENTIFY YOURSELF!"**_

"_**STATE YOUR BUSINESS !"**_

_**Skoogde sees four figures coming in his direction from the green planet , causing him to tense up as he sees their appearance. Their appearance is four figures wearing golden armor that looked similar to an earth knight with blue wings on their backs holding a ray gun that looks similar to rifles all pointed at the ship. Skoogde couldn't see their faces as they have knight style helmets which added to the intimidating factor.**_

_**One of the figures said," So the Irken empire elites in our sector.''**_

_**Another one said," Arrogant little bastards."**_

_**Another one said," Let blow this bastard ship to smithereens."**_

_**The figures fired their guns releasing a blue energy blast that hit the ship from all angles which rattled the ship, causing Skoodge to send a distress signal to the Irken Empire but before he can speak he was blasted.**_

_**Skoodge thought " I need to get out of here before they kill me." As he flies away from the four figures fired again hitting the back of the ship damaging it causing the ship to get groggy**_

_**Skoodge 's ship goes to another solar system and it was the Earth system which planet earth is located in.**_

_**Flashback over**_

Skoodge said," That's what happened Zim."

Zim looked at him for a moment, but in reality, he was talking with Manic who has the biggest grin on his at the thought of fighting powerful opponents but Zim was any story as he hears about the Highborn.

Zim said coldly," A race that wants to wipe out the Irken race awesome." Skoodge looks at Zim in horror but Zim just started laughing with glee.

Skoodge said," Zim they are talking about committing genocide to_ our race _Zim." Zim suddenly punches the wall in anger making Skoodge flinch in fear.

Zim yelled," THEY ARENT MY RACE ANYMORE SKOODGE!" THEY WOULD CELEBRATING MY DEATH AND MAKING IT A NATIONAL HOLIDAY!"Zim iris turn red, and the sclera black with red veins across the eye and into the skin which didn't go unnoticed by Skoodge.

Skoodge thought" What happened to you, Zim?" Skoodge notices that the shadow is forming around Zim which made Skoodge look intrigued by that, but it turns into horror as Zim transforms into a being surrounded by darkness.

Shadow Zim yelled," IF THE HIGHBORNS WANT TO KILL EVERY IRKEN THEN SO BE IT!"Zim begins releasing more killing intent which caused Skoodge to shiver but he sees GIR running towards Zim.

GIR yelled," MASTER PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Zim turns his attention to GIR,who refused to back down as he stares his master down while Skoodge stares in interests at the confrontation.

Shadow Zim yelled,'' I AM CALM GIR AND I WILL BE EVEN HAPPIER WHEN THE IRKEN RACE CEASE TO EXIST!" Zim begins to release more killing intent which caused the GIR and Skoodge to be paralyzed in fear but they hear the computer voice.

The computer said, "As much I like seeing you have a rant, but please don't destroy the lab." Zim calms down and he gives a look of apology to his friends which they gladly accepted.

Zim said," I let you stay for a couple of days Skoodge."

Skoodge said," Thank you Zim."

Zim nodded and shadowstep leaving GIR with Skoodge who jaw dropped again in shock at what Zim did making his Pak buzz with questions. GIR reverted back to his silly mode as pulls a taco from out of nowhere, leaving Skoodge alone with his questions.

Skoodge thought" What did the Irken Empire do to you Zim for you to hate it."

**With Zim**

Zim is in the living room,pacing back in forth with a scowl on his face as he thought of the Irken Race making him clench his fist in rage as he thought about them along with their laughing faces causing the shadows to surround him once more.

Zim whispered " Zim Yami will never be your puppet anymore Tallest." Felt Manic pulling him into his subconscious. Zim sees that his subconscious looks the same and Manic is sitting on his throne that made up of shadows.

Manic's physical appearance looks the same as Zim's but the clothes he wore when he first met Zim. Zim sees that Manic has a bloodthirsty grin on his face, making Zim raise an eyebrow at him.

Manic said," Hello Zim." As he waves at Zim in a friendly manner and he still has that savage grin on his that rivals Kenpachi from Bleach.

Zim said," Hello Manic." Zim crosses his arm as he looks at his split personality who is still grinning like a lunatic, but he was curious as to why his split personality summoned him into their mind.

Manic said," Hey, I create some additional power for you."Making Zim raise his eyebrow even higher,but he wasn't going to lie saying that he wasn't interested in getting new power from Manic.

Zim asked," What are they?"

Manic said," You have tan ability to transform into different forms and I got interested by the mangas you read.'' Zim's eyes are widened by the information and he also wonders what it likes to have transformation similar to,Super Saiyan, Balance Breaker, Hollow, and Dragon force but he gets a chance to gave like them.

Zim asked," How are you able to recreate them?''

Manic said," I ability call [Fiction Master]." Making Zim's jaw drop in astonishment,but it turns into anger as he begins to scowl.

Zim asked," You had this ability all along and why haven't you told me?'' Zim crosses his arm in annoyance making Manic scowl in annoyance.

Manic said," Sorry assholes." Remember when you used the Shoryuken on Bighead." Zim nodded his head, but his eyes widened in realizations.

_**Flashback**_

_**It's after school, but the students were in a circle cheering looking at something or more specifically someone as they begin cheering loudly because in the middle was Dib who was scowling at something or someone.**_

_**That, someone, was Zim who also has a scowl for being dragged into this by Dib and he has to fight Dib who still obsessed with exposing him along with cutting him open even though he isn't trying to invade the earth along with being human.**_

_**Dib said," I don't how you became human, but I will expose you Alien scum." Dib pointed an accused finger at Zim who has a look of annoyance on his face.**_

_**Zim said," I'm not an Alien I'm a human big headed prick."Zim gets in a familiar fighting stance if you are a big street fighter fan like Gaz Membrane who paused, her game slaver to watch the fight with curiosity.**_

_**Gaz thought" Either Zim crazy or just stupid thinking copying moves from Street Fighter will actually."**_

_**Dib charges at Zim who smirked in his stance, waiting patiently for him to get close enough to him. Dib goes for a sloppy haymaker aimed at Zim's head, but Zim ducks down and bends his knee causing Gaz jaw to drop.**_

_**Gaz thought" He is going to do it." As she watches Zim leap up with his left fist aimed at Dib's unprotected chin and the uppercut land which lifted Dib in the air along making her jaw drop even further down along with hearding the word of the famous move coming from Zim's mouth.**_

"_**SHORYUKEN!"**_

_**Gaz watches as Zim was in the air, spinning horizontal as her doofus older brother falls to the ground on his back and Zim landing gracefully to the ground in his fighting stance, making the crowd looked shocked along with Zim who could believe that he did a move straight out of a video game.**_

_**Flashback Over**_

Zim looked at Manic who has a shit-eating grin on his face as Zim looked shocked that the reason why he was able to recreate the move of his favorite character was because of Manic's new ability making him feel bad for snapping out on him.

Zim said," Sorry for snapping at you."

Manic said," It's cool." As he waves it off making Zim sigh in relief making Manic roll his eyes at Zim.

Zim asked," When do we start?"He looked at Manic with an eager grin on his face because he really wants to be like those guys from the mangas that he loved reading.

Manic said," Now."

**Author notes: Zim knows Ryu 's fighting Style thanks because of Manic 's ability Fiction Master which was an idea created by my buddy CMXB. If you got any ideas for the story, then pm your ideas that I might put into thanks for the idea of Zim 's last name being Shadowstep is similar to Sonido from Bleach.**


	3. Chapter 3 Gaining Power part 1 Shinigami

Disclaimer: I own Manic

Skoodge couldn't believe what he heard from the computer, but he saw the evidence being replayed on the monitor, making him sympathetic for Zim and pissed at the Tallest a bit but because of his Pak, he can't insult the Tallest.

Skoodge thought," No wonder why Zim hates them." As he let a single teardrop but he thought about Zim's scary transformation a few minutes ago, but he remembers the computer telling him about Zim 's split personality named Manic which shocked Skoodge.

Skoodge thought," I wonder if I have one."

Skoodge hears music coming upstairs from Zim's living room, making him curious, but he hears the lyric but, he gasps in shock because he hears Zim singing to his amazement it really.

Upstairs

Zim is sitting on the couch listening to a song that playing from a boom box that describes him and Manic in a nutshell, as Manic was also jamming to the song in Zim's head along with singing. The song was Jekyll and Hyde by Five Finger of Death.

**[Zim, spoken] There's just so much god damned weight on my shoulders**

**All I'm trying to do is live my motherfucking life**

**Supposed to be happy, but I'm only getting colder**

**Wear a smile on my face, but there's a demon inside**

**There's just so much god damned weight on my shoulders**

**[Manic, spoken**]**All I'm trying to do is live my motherfucking life**

**Supposed to be happy, but I'm only getting colder**

**Wear a smile on my face, but there's a demon inside**

**Oh, yo, yo, there's a demon inside**

**Oh, yo, yo, just like Jekyll and Hyde**

**Oh, yo, yo, all this anger inside**

**Oh, yo, yo, I feel like Jekyll and Hyde**

**[Zim, spoken] There's just so much god damned weight on your shoulders**

**That you can't just live your motherfucking life**

**The story's getting old and my heart is getting colder**

**I just wanna be Jekyll, but I'm always fighting Hyde**

**You've got rocks in your head, I can hear them rolling 'round**

**You can say that you're above it, but you're always falling down**

**Is there a method to your madness, is it all about pride?**

**Everyone I know, they've got a demon inside**

**[Manic, spoken] Oh, yo, yo, there's a demon inside**

**Oh, yo, yo, just like Jekyll and Hyde**

**Oh, yo, yo, all this anger inside**

**Oh, yo, yo, I feel like Jekyll and Hyde**

**If I wasn't so deranged, could I ever face the pain?**

**If I ever want to change, would this all remain the same?**

**Oh, yo, yo**

**All I'm trying to do is live my motherfucking life**

**Oh, yo, yo**

**Wear a smile on my face, but there's a demon inside**

**Oh, yo, yo**

**All I'm trying to do is live my motherfucking life**

**Oh, yo, yo**

**Wear a smile on my face, but there's a demon inside**

**Oh, yo, yo, there's a demon inside**

**Oh, yo, yo, just like Jekyll and Hyde**

**Oh, yo, yo, all this anger inside**

**Oh, yo, yo, I feel like Jekyll and Hyde**

Zim regains control of his body and he remembers what Manic told him about his transformations as he unlocked the demon force transformation along with a form called Nightmare form which looks like Nightmare from Soul Calibur but Manic told him he needs to unlock the other forms himself along with his Zanpakutō.

Zim thought " Time to visit my Inner world." As he sits cross-legged with his katana on his knees and closing his eyes taking him to his inner world.

Zim opens his eyes to see that he is in his Inner world which looked like a Gothic Castle and he sees a young woman with red eyes and silver hair tied into elaborately curled pigtails wearing a black Gothic Lolita theme sitting on a black throne. She sees Zim causing her to raise an eyebrow in boredom.

The Woman asked," So you are my user?'' She stands up from her throne and she walks toward Zim who is in his combat stance.

The woman said," My name is..." Making Zim irritated that he couldn't get her name.

The woman said," I guess you must fight me to know my name and we will fight now ." The weapon appeared in her right hand, which was a rapier that has a red blade and gold guard.

Zim summons Soul edge and got his stance while the Zanpakutō's spirit gets in her stance which looked similar to Amy 's stance from Soul Calibur. Zim dashes forward with his sword, but the spirit parried his strike along with delivering a quick slash to his chest as she sidesteps away.

Zim thought " Damn it, she is quick." As he regroup and he sees the spirit moves at the gracefulness of a ballet delivering several thrusts that were aimed at Zim 's chest but he uses Soul Edge to block the thrusts.

The Spirit said," Not bad Zim and time to kick up a notch."The spirit backed up and points her index and middle fingers at Zim making him confused.

The Spirit said," Bakudō # 1. Sai." Causing Zim's arms to lock behind his back.

Zim thought " What the hell is this?'' As he tries to get loose from the trap that was he was put in by the Zanputako 's spirit.

The Zanputako 's spirit steps forward to rapidly stab Zim causing Zim to bleed from different area and the Sprit delivers a downward slash to the chest of Zim causing him to fall to the ground while the spirit steps down to admire her work.

The spirit said arrogantly," Wow, you are pathetic and unworthy of learning my name you defect."As she turns her nose up in the air causing Zim's eyes to transform into Manic's.

**"Defect."**

**"Defect."**

**"DEFECT!**"

Soul edge is glowing blood red along with Zim who broke free from his binding, making the spirit look shocked at what she just saw making her think that she went too far but she sees soul edge fly into Zim's hands.

Zim exclaimed in a demonic voice," My sword, give me strength!" As he is covered in a red and a black aura that blinded the spirit, but the flash ceased and in the place of Zim stood something that scared the spirit.

In Zim's place stood a dark figure covered in dark blue armor that covers most of his body. His prominent feature is his right arm, which has been twisted and transformed into a large three-digit claw whose flesh overlaps his entire right arm and shoulder.

The figure exclaimed, "Blood... Darkness... Come unto me!"As the same aura covers the figure along with releasing a huge amount of bloodlust.

The spirit thought" What is that? It's like a hollow, but more hateful." As she shivers in fright, but she steels herself and glares at the demonic knight.

The Spirit sneered," Your little light show means nothing to me." As she dashes towards the knight and going for rapid thrusts.

The demonic knight bows down, crossing his hands and unknowingly to the spirit storing energy, electric bolts gather around him. The spirit didn't seem to notice but before she could land.

The Demonic knight shouted, "Hate!"As he said that by straightening up and releases a crimson energy sphere now accompanied by an additional ring of light and explosion sound which sent the spirit back.

The spirit thought " What the hell am I up against." As she crashes against a pillar in the castle and she gets up looking at the demonic knight with fear but she regains a calm look.

The Spirit said," It seems I underestimated you wielder and guess I have to give to go full power."

The Demonic knight exclaimed," The Nightmare will devour your soul!"

The spirit cried," Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"

The knight thought " What in all of the abyss is she doing with chanting nonsense."

The spirit said, "Hadō #31. Shakkahō."As she generates and fires an orb of crimson red energy on her palm towards the knight who sticks his sword down in the castle ground.

The orb hits the sword but pushes the knight back, but the knight is slightly damaged, making the spirit smirk a little, but it transforms into a scowl as the knight laughs at her effort.

The Knight mocked," Pathetic! As he charges at the Spirit who also charges as well at full force.

The spirit thought " Time to use it.'' Her rapier glows blood red and the knight goes for a downward slash, leaving his chest out causing her to thrust her blade that extending while glowing bloody red.

The spirit cried," Chimamire no bara." As the rapier pierced the knight's chest, causing him to get stunned, leaving him wide open for any more attacks.

The spirit said," Hmph, you had me there, but I got you where I want you to be." She opens her mouth showing her fangs and jumps towards the knight, but before she could land the knight releases a demonic aura that sent her back but she lands on her feet.

The knight taunted," You fight like a mere child." Making the spirit, grit her teeth in anger at the insult.

The spirit said," I will defeat you monster." She raises her guard up to defend making the Knight laugh at her as he runs at her and punches her with his claw that sent her backward.

The Knight exclaims "Watch this!"He uppercuts her into the air, then slams his sword point first into the ground and a ball of energy erupts around his opponent as she screams in pain.

The Spirit falls to the floor, defeated on her knees, leaving the knight standing victorious as he lets out an inhuman scream, but he clutches his chest pain, dropping soul edge to the ground as he is covered in blood aura that reverts him back to Zim who is breathing very hard.

Zim said," Huff huff huff Nightmare took a lot out of me and I must use him for a big-time opponent.'' As he walks over to the spirit who is still on her knees now looking at Zim in a new light.

Zim asked venomously," So am I'm still a defect spirt?"Spitting the word defect like venom, making the spirit flinch in regret for using that word.

The spirit said," No you have impressed me enough to be my wielder and you have earned the right to learn my name."The spirit stands up and looks at Zim with newfound respect.

The spirit said," My name is Angestu and I am honored to be your Zanputako Zim Yami."As she bows towards Zim who bows back in mutually respect making her quirk an eyebrow in confusion.

Angetsu asked," Why do you bow to me wielder?" She is curious why Zim bow to her even though she insulted him even though it was not her intention.

Zim said, sheepishly," I want to show you respect after I kinda went berserk on you."As he scratches the back of his head with a grin on his face, making Angetsu giggle for a bit.

Angestu said," My I got myself an interesting wielder and you will need my knowledge before you meet the others. As she looks at Zim who gains a serious and determined look on his face.

Zim said," Teach me the way of a Shinigami." As he clenches his fists tightly making Angetsu nod in approval.

Angestu said," Very well and get ready to go through hell Zim." Making Zim narrow his eyes at her.

Zim said," I have seen hell and I lived through i ."Little did Zim notices Soul edge vanishes on the command of Manic.

Angestu said," Brave words. But can you back it up with?" Making Zim smirk at her as he cracks his knuckles.

Zim said," I willing to leave it all behind."

The Massive

After the Tallest revealed the truth to Zim they went back to Irk for a short celebration because they need to close the curtain on Operation Impending Doom 2 which was a complete success as they celebrated Zim 's exiled along with making it a national holiday.

The tallest was munching on nacho and watching the invaders on the monitor completing assigned mission making them smirk in satisfaction, but they thought of Zim causing their smirk to turn into wicked smiles as they remember seeing his shattered look.

Tallest Red said," This is perfect no more Zim or his pointless transmission." As he continued to munch on his nacho while his fellow tallest let out a loud laugh as he thought about the reject.

Tallest Purple mocked," I bet he is probably crying his little head off at being banished." Making everyone on the massive to laugh at the thought of Zim crying, which made both of the Tallest smirk 's even bigger.

One of the Irken workers announced," My Tallest incoming transmission." Getting everyone's attention on the Massive.

Tallest Red said," It must be Zim." Making His and purple roll their eyes in disgust, but make them grin in glee because they would tell him to kill himself.

The Irken worker said," It's not from Earth my Tallest but from an unknown Vessel." Making the tallest look at each other in confusion.

Tallest Red ordered," Accept it and it's probably The Reisty with their feeble attempts."The screen reveals to be a golden fully armored figure with blue wings that has a helmet with a crown design on its head making the Tallest confused.

Tallest Purple asked," Who are you and why are you calling us during our celebration?" The Golden figure let out a chilling chuckle making everyone on the Massive to feel uncomfortable.

The golden figure said," My name is Thronblade leader of the glorious race known as the Highborn." Making the Tallest roll their eyes, causing the Thronblade to growl silently at the dismisses look that on the two leader's faces.

Tallest Red asked in a bored tone," Why should we care?"As he slurps his slushy loudly unknown making Thronblade scowl but nobody could see because of his helmet.

Thronblade said," Because if there is one race to rule all of the galaxies, then it must be my race you snack stuffing fucks." Making the whole Massive scream in outrage at the insult which was ignored by Thornblade.

Tallest Red said," How dare you insult the Irken empire and if you want a war then you got one." Unknown making Thornblade grin in anticipation at the thought of going to war.

Thronblade said," I'm going to enjoy killing every single one of your little elites and if you are wondering what to Invader we didn't kill him but he bolted like a coward. He was expecting the Tallest to get angry at the thought of one of their own fleeing in fear.

Tallest Purple scoffed," As if we care about short fat Skoodge and maybe you should have killed." Making Tallest Red nodded and Thornblade looked taken back by the lack of regard for one of their own.

Tallest Red said," He should have never been hatched."

Thornblade said bluntly," Wow, you guys are douche bags." He cut the transmission leaving the alone to process the information.

Tallest Red said," We are going to war."

**Author notes: Here is the new chapter and which form should Zim battle next Divine Darkness or The Sacred Gear. Also, should the **Tak** be in the story or not and should the pairing be Gaz x Zim or Zim X Gaz X Tak or Zim X Tak? If you got any ideas PM me you got any ideas for the Tallest them pm me.**


	4. Chapter 4 Gaining Power part 2 Sacred

Disclaimer: I own Manic.

Membrane Household - Dib's room

Dib was in his room pondering about his archenemy or former arch enemy now, but Dib doesn't know what to think now. He remembers when he confronts Zim in the hallway for messing with his defenseless little sister Gaz but he was judoflipped by Zim who could have done more damage.

Dib thought" Like how he hit me with that uppercut."He rubs his chin, feeling the phantom pain of that Shoryuken uppercut given to him by Zim.

Dib thought" I wonder what Zim doing ."As he looks at his window as he thought of the former alien invader.

A female voice said," You're thinking about Zim?" Making Dib jump as in surprise and he turns around to see his sister Gaz leaning against his door with her arms crossed with her normal facial expression.

Gaz said," Zim change. For the worse or the better? That's the question." As she continues to lean against the door.

Dib said," On a happier note no more worrying about him invading earth, but on the sad note, I lost a frenemy." As he looks down sadly causing Gaz to let out a chuckle causing Dib to look at her as if she has two heads.

Gaz asked," What?"As she raises an eyebrow at Dib who is still staring at her which is making her uncomfortable as her brother continued to look her.

Gaz asked," Are you going to answer my question or Am I going to beat the shit out of you?" As she cracked her knuckles making Dib pale making Gaz smirk inwardly.

Dib said," Sorry, it's just I never she seen you act so human." Causing him to flinch in fear waiting for Gaz to open a can of ass whooping on him like she did when they were younger but it never came as he opens his eyes to see Gaz looking down in guilt.

Gaz said," Sorry Dib and I have been hard on you because I knew you could take." As she leaves the room,making Dib 's jaw drop in shock.

Dib thought " I lost it." But his sister came back into the room and gave her signature glare making him flinch.

Gaz threatened," Tell anybody I said that and I fuck you your shit ."As she cracks her knuckles making Dib gulp in fear.

Dib thought " Yep ,somewhat intact. And What is Zim doing about this hour?"

With Zim

Zim is walking down another part of his subconscious after getting his Zanputako along with gaining the knowledge from his Zanputako about the skills along with it for being a Soul Reaper that will come in handy against opponents.

Zim learned Zanjustus, Hakuda, Hohou, Kido, Air walk, Bankai and he met his hollow side who he thinks is a savage animal that cares nothing but for fighting, but he decided to stay focused on why is he is here because he has to fight the darkness dragon ruler that resides in another part of his subconscious.

Zim had his Zanputako in its regular form when he first got it walking up on a snowfield that looks similar to the Throat of the World from Skyrim making Zim smile fondly as he remember that game.

Zim thought" That was a good game."As he walks the up the hill of the Throat of the world to see what the world down below him looks like from at the top.

Zim hears the sound of a dragon roaring from the sky ,making him see a dragon that looks like Alduin the World-Eater from Skyrim but with a red gem in the center of the dragon's chest making Zim look at the dragon in awe.

The Dragon lands behind Zim causing Zim to turn to see that the dragon staring at him with a serious look on his face, making Zim gulp in fear as he sees the intimidating dragon staring him down with its red eyes.

The Dragon said in a deep voice," So my Wielder approaches me and I sense that you got the Soul cutter." As he stalks forward towards Zim who is backing up with his sword in a guard position.

The Dragon complimented," You are very brave mortal and I am Alduin the Darkness Dragon Ruler."Zim could hear the pride in the dragon's voice making Zim look at the dragon in awe again.

Alduin said," Enough Talk lets see if you are worthy enough to get my power." As he takes the sky and lets a mighty roar.

Zim said," Let begin." As he takes his Zanjsutus stance and he sees Alduin flying back spouting black flames from his mouth.

Zim uses his flash steps to dodge the attack and he uses his Airwalk abiilty on the air to fight Alduin,who sees it grins a fanged grin making Zim gulp, but he gives a look of defiance as he reaches for his Zanputako's handle along with Angestu 's voice.

"Say my name, Zim."

Zim said," Pierce through them Angetsu.'' As katana transforms in his rapier causing Alduin to grin at him as he sees the weapon.

Alduin said," So it is true and lets if you do the same with me."As he flys at Zim who airwalks towards him going for the offensive.

Alduin swung his tail at Zim who blocks with creating a spark as the two made contact-making Alduin 's grin even bigger seeing that they are evenly matched while Zim has a scowl on his face.

Zim thought " We evenly match, but I have something he doesn't have." As he remembers the kido spells that Angestu taught him before he decided to challenge the dragon.

Zim said," Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" As he begins to generate flames coming from his finger.

Alduin yelled," SHOW ME YOUR POWER ZIM YAMI !" As he leaves his chest exposed for Zim who is glaring at him.

Zim said," Hadō #31. Shakkahō." As he shot the fireball at Alduin 's ches,t which didn't phase him at all to Zim's amazement making Aludin laugh.

Aludin said," That tickled, but let me show you true fire."As he spouts huge black fireball at Zim who was prepared to use it.

Zim cried," Suikawari."As he uses the two-handed overhead strike to split the black fireball in half making Alduin look in impressed for a moment.

Alduin said," Interesting move Zim and I want to see more of it."As he charges at Zim who is trying to but Alduin breaks through the defense causing Zim and Agenstu to get surprised.

Zim thought," He able to break through my defense, but time to get on the offensive again." Zim dashes towards the dragon who waits patiently for him with a savage grin showing his sharp teeth.

Zim cried," Take this." As he begins slashing the dragon who is not even defending himself and Aludin struck him with his tail, which sent Zim flying to the ground which created a spider web crack.

Zim said," He not budging. I need a way to beat him." Zim begins to look at Alduin for any weak spots and he sees Alduin clutches his chest as he lands to the ground making Zim's eyes widened.

Zim said," Gotcha." As Zim dashes forward, Alduin spouts out black flames at but Zim uses the Shunpo to evade and he slashes Alduin 's gem making Alduin roar in pain.

Zim thought," Got you." Before he could attack again he was hit by Alduin tail, which sent him crashing into a mountain

Zim said," No, I don't." As he sees now that Alduin is back in the air looking down at him with a scowl on the muzzle.

Alduin said," Enough games I will not hold back any longer."Making Zim 's eyes widened as see Alduin inhaling until he releases it with a familar phrase.

"YOL TOOR SHUL"

Zim uses the shunpo to dodge out of the way and he is back in the air rethinking his strategy, but he had to move out of the way from a tail swipe. Zim dashes forward with Angestu towards the blade is extending while it is glowing blood red.

Zim yelled," Chimamire no bara!" As he pierces Alduin 's gem, causing Alduin to fall to the ground, making Zim land on the ground to check on the ground.

Zim asked," Are you all right?" As he looks down at the dragon who is raisng up but still clutching his gem in pain.

Alduin said," I am alright, but you have proved your worth to be my bearer Zim Yami." As the dragon glows the colored black and transformed into a dark orb that floating towards Zim.

Zim touches the orb and the orb blinds with a flash of black which made Zim cover his face with his left arm, but he felt something in his left hand,causing him to see a black gauntlet with a red jewel and 2 purple spikes making Zim look in awe at it.

Zim whispered," It's beautiful."

Alduin said," Thank you young Zim."Making Zim jump in surprise as he looks around for Alduin but he remembers that Alduin is the Sacred Gear.

Alduin said," Yes, I am your sacred gear and now your final trial." Causing Zim to turn serious as he remembers his final test.

Zim said," Oh yeah the god."

Highborn's sector of the galaxy

The massive is currently in the Highborn's sector of the galaxy ready for war against the Highborn's armada. The Tallest sees that they are defenseless making the Irkens laugh at their lack of defense.

Tallest Red said," For a supposedly superior race they are very dumb." Making Tallest Purple laugh causing him to drop his burrito.

Tallest Purple said," Yeah Red they are all talk and no action." Making everyone on the Massive laugh.

Outside of the massive, a fleet of Highborn's ships surrounds the Massive making every Irken ceased their laughter as they see the swarm of fleets of Highborn's armed with all kinds of weapons that have never been seen before.

It was at this moment the Irken Race knew they fucked up and they Highborn began their assault on the Massive. The Irkens on the Massive scrambled to fight back but the Highborns are being relentless in their assault.

Tallest Red yelled," MAN THE STATION MOVE PEOPLE!" As the workers got in positions to fight back and they all started fighting back but with little success as the Highborn are outclassing them.

Tallest Purple yelled," HOW ARE WE LOSING TO THESE LOWER LIFEFORMS!" As he and Red are watching The Highborn's destroy the outer part of the ship.

The Highborn commander said," What Sup now you all were that good shit that you were going to beat our asses, but you bitches are getting your dicks handed to you on a motherfucking silver platter." The other Highborn's started throwing insults at them along with shooting the Massive.

Tallest yelled," RETREAT As the pilot of the ship hits the retreat button causing the Massive ship to get the fuck out of dodge back to a safer part of the galaxy making the HIghborns cheer.

One of the Highborn's said," Soon the Irken empire will fall and the galaxy will be ours for the taking."Making the rest of his comrades yell in agreement and raise their weapons in victory.

Another Highborborn yelled," LET INVADE IRK AND SHOW THEM WHAT IT LIKES TO BE INVADED FOR ONCE!" MAking his comrades yell in agreement again as they chase after the Massive.

On the Massive everyone was panicking after that crushing ambush that was set up by the Highborn and they are on their way back to Irk to revise a new plan that hopefully will work to their advantage.

Tallest Red asked," What just happened? Did we lose?" As he looks at Purple who was just as speechless as him while everyone on the ship was silent as they couldn't believe that they lost.

Tallest Red said," Let just get back to Irk and re think our attack ." Making everyone nods their nod heads,albeit reluctantly.

Tallest Purple thought" How could we lose? We have better weapons." As he looks out the window of space in deep thought.

The planet Irk came into view,but to their horror they see an armada of Highborns attacking Irk along with destroying anything in their path.

Tallest Red yelled," MAN THE BATTLE STATIONS!" Making the Irkens workers get in position for battle.

The Massive begins firing a barrage of laser that hits the some of the Highborns causing them to disintegrate, making the Irkens on the ship cheer, but they see a bigger spaceship coming towards making them nervous as they see more Highborn soldiers come out of the ship.

One Irken Worker yelled," MY TALLEST THERE TOO MANY OF THEM!" As he tries to shoot at them,but the enemy numbers are too great as more of them starting to emerge.

The Higborns ceased their assault and surrounded the Massive making everyone inside feel fear for once, but the see through the screen that Thornblade is making his way towards the ship with his hands behind his back.

Thornblade said," For the mighty Irken army you are very pathetic." Making everyone flinches at his tone and he gestured toward his men.

Thornblade said," Despite some of their flaws they know how to work effectively while you would throw away the ones you deem a defective away like trash." Making him shake his head in disgust making The Tallest bristle with rage.

Tallest Red yelled," HOW DARE YOU TALK TO US LIKE THIS!"

Tallest Purple yelled," YEAH YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY YOU ARE TALKING TO US YOU LOWER …!"

Thornblade yelled," SILENCE WEAKLING!" Causing the Tallest to jump in fright.

Thornblade said," You should be lucky I let your miserable planet live." Making the Irken bristle but they held their tongue.

Thornblade said," Since I'm feeling generous I will let you and your planet along with its people continue, but if you swear you complete fidelity to the Highborn race. And we will leave you to think about " As he signals his armada to leave and he follows them.

On the Massive everyone, including The Tallest was shaking in fear after the Highborn left with their leader. They watched as the final highborn left their sector of the galaxy and the Irkens finally calmed down, but Tallest stilled had his frightful look on his face.

Tallest Red ordered," Call all of the Invaders and when we get them here we need to head to Earth."Making the already silent room more silent than it already is.

Tallest Purple asked," Why do we need to head to that planet Red?" As he looks his fellow Tallest in confusion but he sees the serious look on Red's face

Tallest Red said," We need someone as reckless and destructive as him Purple." Making the whole room burst in protest, but Tallest raised his hand signaling silence.

Tallest Red said," I know you don't like him,but maybe if we tell him that he can be an invader again then he will help us."

Author notes: The Highborns made their moves and the Irken Empire is gathering their invaders along with heading to earth soon. If you got any anime moves for Zim's demon force form, then pm me them and if you got a description of how demon force should look like. Also, if you got any battle music for Zim's let me know. By if you got any lines for Zim to say to the Tallest then hit me up.


	5. Chapter 5 Path of a God

**Disclaimer: I own Manic.**

The Massive

Every Invader was on the Massive including Tak who was made an Invader after Operation Impending Doom 2 which made her overjoyed, but right now they are in the conference room of the massive.

Tallest Red said," I'm glad you are all here invaders. Now let get down to business."An image of the attack from the highborn shows up on the screen, making the Invaders gasp in horror of the attack on their planet.

Tak said," Wait, so there's this race of aliens going to war with the Irken Empire? Okay, this is not good." Making her fellow invaders nod in agreement and her fellow Irkens elites.

Tallest Purple said," It was terrible and they offer that if we submit to their might they would leave us in peace." Making the Invaders and the elites shout in rage but Tallest Red raises his left arm to make them go silent.

Tallest Red said bitterly," I don't like, but we have a plan of remaining on top of the food chain." Making the Invaders and the elites get curious and a bit relieved that there is a light at the end of the tunnel for them.

Tallest Purple said scornfully"We need somebody that destructive, chaotic."As a new image shows up causing the invaders and the elites jaw to drop in astonishment as the image of Zim in his Irken form shows up.

Tallest Red said," We need Zim." Making Tak's eyes widened in shocked along with the rest of her fellow people

Tak thought " Zim."

**With Zim**

After his battle with the Darkness Dragon Ruler Zim obtained the Longoinus Steal gear Zim obtained different forms similar to Issei but more powerful than his. Right now Zim is walking through another part of his mind and the battlefield looks similar to the Destroy future from Dragon Ball Super.

Zim said," Wow, this place looks like the one from the show and I have to meet my form. As he is walking through the destroyed city, but he had to roll out of the way because a Ki blast was fired at him from behind.

Zim thought," Where did that come from and how come I didn't sense them?" As he continued to question himself but he hears psychotic laughter in the air.

"Heh heh heh."

"Heh heh heh."

"Heh heh heh."

Zim sees in the air to his horror was another version with black hair, but in Teen Gohan style haircut has a slightly darker skin tone dressed in a dark gray vest, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants, and white boots. He has a twisted smile on his face that similar to Goku Black's smile.

Zim thought " He is my god form." As he watches the figure lands to the ground with the twisted smile still present on his face.

Zim Black said," Hello Nigen and my name is Zim Black."As he crosses his arms over his chest, making Zim narrowed his eyes at the insult.

Zim said," I see. I believe you know what I came for?" Making Black smirk evilly, then letting out an evil laugh, which would send chills down any sane person's spine.

Black said," Yes and you want my power. But first, you must fight me in a hand to hand combat match." Making Zim vanishes, his Angestu causing Black to grin savagely at him.

Zim said," So be it." As he takes his ansatsuken stance causing Black 's grin to grow even larger.

Black said," My very being towers above all... All things... The whole universe!" As Black takes the Turtle hermit fighting stance.

**(Dragon Ball Super **ost** \- Desperate Assault)**

Black dashes at Zim who also dashes forward at him as well to begin the fight for dominance between God and Mortal. Black goes for a leg sweep which was blocked as Zim raises his right leg to block the sweep.

Black said," Fightback Ningen." As he goes to for a punch, but he was blocked by Zim's forearm, making Black, scowl in frustration and Zim steps back still in his stance.

Black snarled," Coward." As he throws a punch at Zim who ducks under the punch to leap up with a balled-up fist to the chin of Black along with yelling out a familiar name.

" SHORYUKEN!"

As Zim was spinning in the air with Black who was about to fall to the ground teleport and Black delivers a hard kick to the face of Zim which sent Zim skidding to the ground while Black lands on the ground.

Black mocked," That uppercut tickled Ningen but I will give you an A for effort." As he mockingly rubs his chin, making Zim scowl a bit.

Zim said," Bastard." As he steps to go for a punch, but Black uses the instant transmission to appear behind him to deliver an elbow to the back of the head along with going for an open strike to back that sent Zim's skidding forward.

Black said," HAHAHAHA That was pathetic Zim." As he continued to laugh at him, causing Zim to stand with a scowl as he gets back in his stance, making Black smirk in amusement as he gets back in his turtle hermit stance along with giving Zim a bring it on gesture.

Zim steps towards Black and delivers simple, yet strong, a forward-stepping sidekick that was aimed at Black'sstomach area, but Black blocked it with his forearm along with blocking a leg sweep from Zim.

Black said," Time to get serious." As he flies in the air, making Zim confused, but he sees Black getting in a familiar pose.

Black was in a stance with his hands cupped drawn to his side, making Zim 's eyes widened at he remember that familiar pose as it is well known for any Dragon Ball Z fan. Zim gets in a stance and he begins to gather energy.

Black said, "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" As he releases the energy at Zim who has his energy surged out as well.

Zim said," HADOUKEN!" As the Hadouken collides with the Kamehameha creating a locked battle between two iconic moves.

Black said," Give up Ningen." He gives his Kamehameha more energy that pushes Zim, but Zim gives the Hadouken more energy as well.

Zim said," Never." As he gritted his teeth and he tries to hang on but they are evenly matched with the attack causing them to release the attack. Zim sees Black grinning, making Zim confused.

Black said," Well Ningen you get the chance to witness my full power."As he Black begins to power in a red aura and lighting covering his body along with letting out an inhuman scream that causing the world to shake but Zim sees Black hair changing color.

Zim thought" He going Super Saiyan." As he thought he sees the newly transformed Black with is hair taking on a pastel pink color with faint white highlights, with his eyebrows matching the color of his hair, and his eyes change to light gray.

Zim sees that an aura that has a very dark shade of red on the outside, but transitions into a more pinkish color on the inside. Zim looks at the form in awe and fear making Black chuckle in amusement at his speechless look.

Black asked," Well? What do you think of this color? Is it not beautiful?" As he shows off his new form in a bragging way towards Zim who is still speechless at his form causing Black to smirk arrogantly.

Black said," I call it Divine Darkness Rosa." As he flaunts his form to Zim who now snapped out of speechlessness and now has a glare on his face which made Black laugh at him in a mocking way.

Black said, "Compared to my anger, yours is nothing but a childish tantrum! And in fact, I should angry that you aren't seeking revenge against those damnable Irken when they have treated like dirt." As he begins to flare up more power, making Zim 's eyes widened at the amount of power rolling off of Black.

Zim thought "He powering up and he must be the source of my anger."As he watches Black finishes his power up and before Zim had a chance to move Black flies at to deliver a solid hard punch to the gut.

Black declared," Will take over your body and I will have justice on the Irkens Race then I will rule over everything."Zim's eyes widened as he heard that his counterpart will take over his body for Revenge.

Zim stands, backs despite the pain coursing through his body, making Black stare at in interests as he looks at his "weaker" counterpart. Zim tries to think of a way to keep up with Black but he remembers one transformation.

Flashback

Manic and Zim were, talking about the transformation which made Zim 's eyes widened in wonder at the thought having some forms similar to his favorite characters, but Manic told about a form he must use against The God's form.

Manic said," When you are fighting him use the Demon Force." Making Zim tilted his head in confusion.

Zim asked," Demon Force?"As he looks at Manic for an answer about the transformation making Manic sigh.

Manic said," Demon Force is the equivalent of Dragon force from Fairy Tail but with a few modifications by your truly." Making Zim intrigued as he remembers Dragon Force from the anime and the manga, but he wants the know about the modification.

Zim asked," What are these modifications I dare ask?" Making Manic grin a bit, which kind of frighted him a bit.

Manic said," Well, your speed and strength will increase along with power, but it will slowly chip at sanity making you go ape shit."Causing Zim to look horrified at the thought of losing his sanity.

Flashback Over

Zim thought" No choice time to use it." As he gets back in his stance, making Goku get in his stance as well.

Zim said," DEMON FORCE!" As he lets the shadows cover his body which made Black raise an eyebrow in intrigue and the shadows cleared up revealing Zim but Black notices something was off about him.

Zim still looks the same, but he has a pale blue, he has pupil-less eyes and marking on the side of face that similar to Akame transformation from Akame ga Kill with a dark aura as he hops up and down in his fighting stance while Black raise's an eyebrow at this new form but he scoffs at it.

Black said," Parlor trick won't help Ningen." As he launches himself at Zim who also launches himself at Black.

**(Tiger Warrior - Jago theme)**

The two fighters collided, creating a Shockwave as the fist met each other, causing them to fly back to examine each other. Zim felt the power of Demon Force coursing through his body, but he wants to do more damage to Black.

Black said," Interesting form Ningen but it is nothing compared to the might of a God!" As he flares up more power and he fires a ki blast at Zim who jumps over it making Black looked shocked for a moment before he began laughing.

Black said," Hahahaha impresses Nin.."As he was sent skidding to the ground by a kick from Zim who lands on his feet instance look at Black.

Black laughed," Ha hahaha I felt." As he steps up and he wipes the blood off his face, but only to get kicked in the gut by Zim which made him skid to the floor again while Zim lands on his feet.

Zim thought" Now my chance ."As he fires a beam at the ground that underneath Black's feet making Black look at the ground in interest, but Black sees it forms huge jaws that resemble Jaws the shark, but before he could move he was swallowed up by the shark making Zim glare.

Zim thought" You're not done, Black."As he sees the shark exploded revealing Black who is chuckling and looking at Zim.

Black said," Well Ningen you have piqued my interest and you are worthy of my power."As he teleports behind Zim and grasps his head.

Black said," Now you may inherit my abilities."As he sent surging energy with the knowledge of all his power.

Black said," You will become a God!"

Real-world

Zim's eyes snapped out and he sees is back in his living room and he notices that the katana is gone meaning that it is in his inner world. He also notices that it is night time making him yawn as he makes it way towards his bedroom.

Zim thought " I wonder when I'm going to test these transformations." As he makes upstairs to his room.

Meanwhile in Space

The Massive was on its way towards earth for one thing or more specifically one person and that was their fellow Irken Zim who is now a human along with having more power than the Almighty Tallest.

Tallest Red said," When we get on earth we find the defect and get to come back with us to fight off the Highborn." Making everyone nodded as they got closer to earth for the mission of taking back the disgrace of their planet.

Tallest Purple mocked," I bet he will jump at the chance to become one of us again.'' Making everyone except Tak who was in deep thought laugh at the thought of Zim happy at being called the Tallest to help them in their war.

Tallest smirked," I can hear him. Oh, my Tallest I Zim will not disappoint this time you and these filthy Highborn will fall to the mighty Zim." Making everyone excluding Tak who is still in deep thought laugh at the impression of Zim.

Little did the Irken notices outside of the Massive was a Highborn scout that was sent by Thonrblade to spy on the Irken empire to see if they will accept the deal from his leader but the Irken has chosen to find a loophole.

The Scout said," Never trust an Irken "As he flies off to report to Thornblade and tells him about the Irken empire 's plans.

Author notes: Well the Irkens have made their way to earth and the moment you all been waiting for is coming. If you got any ideas for attacks along with description then pm them. If you got any lines for Zim or Manic to say to the Almighty Douches then submit. Also, pick which form do you want to see Zim uses against the Highborn then put it in the comment section.


	6. Chapter 6 Payback a bitch

Disclaimer: I own Manic.

**_" I have a dog named Karma because Karma is a bitch "- dannyrockon122_**

Zim was in class with Ms. Bitter teaching the class with her questionable teaching method making everyone in the class grumbled silently not wanting to get the attention of the scary teacher.

MS. Bitter stated," Today class we will a new student or should I say a returning student since she been in your class when you were all little bastards." Making the student be taken back not at the bastard insult, but, the returning student.

The Student sees the door opening causing everyone to murmur as they see a tall girl their age with short dark blue hair in a bob cut, very pale skin, black eyeliner, dark purple eye shadow, black pants, and a pair of silver stud earrings dressed in purple and black clothing wearing a backpack causing Zim and Dib eyes too, widened.

Dib/ Zim thought " Tak."

The newly named Tak looks around the classroom sees anyone that she knows, she sees Dib who is glaring at her making her roll her eyes, but she is trying to find Zim in this classroom because The Tallest ordered her to find along with retrieving him for the mission.

Flashback

"W-What you want me to do what my Tallest?"

The Massive has landed on earth and they are currently setting a base that looks a house near the school to blend in. The Tallest have assigned jobs for the drone, elites, and Invaders, but Tak has gotten, a solo mission from The Tallest.

Tallest Red said," We are giving you a mission to get the Defect here and you will go to the school as a student." While he and Purple slurp the slushy as they look down at Tak who has a shocked expression on her with Mimi standing beside her.

Tak said," M-M-My Tallest are you sure he will help up us. I mean you all mocked him along with insulting him." As she stated, but the Tallest waved her off as they slurped their slushy.

Tallest Purple said bluntly," It Zim and he will be willing to crawl back to us ."As he and Red laughed along with everyone except Tak who felt a chill on the back of her spine.

Tak thought " I don't know, but I feel eternal dread is coming." As she felt her Squeedly Spooch get chills, but she remembers that she needs to blend since humans go through changes.

Tak said," I need to look like what the human call a teenager." As she gestures to herself making Tallest red snap his claw as a service drone appears with a syringe that has a mystery blue liquid in it.

Tallest Red said," Consider yourself lucky that you will take the Tall Serum made by our best elite scientist."As he orders the drone to inject the serum in Tak causing Tak to let an out a yelp of pain but she feels the changes coming from the serum.

Flashback over

Tak thought " It hurts like hell.'' As she touches the arm where the needle was injected into by the drone and she continued to look around the room for Zim until she hears the sound of the ringing making the Students rush out of the class to leave the school.

Tak thought" Time to ask Dib." As she sees Dib was about to leave, she puts a hand on his shoulder, causing Dib to turn around to see who grabbed which was Tak causing him to scowl at her making her roll her eyes again.

Tak said," Hello Dib." Making Dib shrug off her hand with a sneer on his face and he continued to walk to the door with his back turn making Tak sigh as she follows him.

Tak asked," Are you still mad Dib."As she tried to start up a conversation with but was rewarded with more silence, causing Tak to scowl as she continues to follow Dib down the hall.

Zim is leaning against his locker with an angry scowl on his face when he saw Tak trailing behind Dib causing Zim to gain a devious smirk on his face he decided to play a prank on them.

Zim shouted," DAMN FUCKBOY BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE EMO BITCH!" Gaining Dib and Tak's attention, causing them to glare at him as he laughs at them which further infuriated them.

Dib said," Shut up Zim." Making Tak's eyes widened at what Dib said and she sees Zim's signature smirk on the human causing her to mentally slap herself on the back of the head that Zim got passes her.

Tak asked," Zim is that you?"Making Zim smirk even bigger causing her jaw to drop to the floor in astonishment at his new look, but she was more that he wasn't wearing his invader uniform and he was alive without his Pak.

Zim said," Before you ask I am alive, no thanks to the Almighty Assholes." Causing Dib and Tak's jaw to drop again and they looked at Zim who now has a scowl on his face as he thought his former leaders.

Tak thought " Am I imagining this or did Zim insult the Tallest."As she watches her fellow Irken lean against the locker with a scowl on his face, which slightly made her blush a bit but she regains self-control as she remembers her mission from her leaders.

Tak said," Well Zim you need to come with me immediately."But Zim just leaned against the locker still having his scowl on his face looking at her making her afraid for once in her life.

Zim said," NahI'm good ."As he begins to walk to his but Tak grabs him by the shoulder, causing him to pause making Dib get worried as he felt the temperature change while Tak didn't notice it.

Tak said," That wasn't a request, it was an order Defe-..." She was about to say the word defect, but she felt a hand grab her by the neck and slammed her hard against the locker making her look at Zim in fear.

Tak notices that his eyes change into something scary making her shiver in fear along with Dib who has a fearful look on his face. Zim had the biggest sneer on his face and he unknowingly releases a decent amount of killing intent causing the two people that bear him to shiver.

Dib thought" What is this ?"As he looks around for the source of the killing intent.

Tak thought" It feels as if Death is here waiting for me."As she looks at Zim in fear as he chokes against the locker.

Zim said," Never….. Never… call me that, you filthy cunt."As he removes his hand from Tak's neck, causing Tak to fall to the floor, breathing from experiencing killing intent, but she still has her eyes on Zim who shoves his hand in his pocket.

Zim said," Let get something clear, Tak, I will not take your shit and I will not hesitate to make you my bitch."As he uses shadowstep to vanish causing the Dib and Tak to look shocked again.

Tak/Dib thought " What was that? He teleported."

With Zim

Zim appeared in his living room to see Skoodge pacing back and further until he saw Zim causing him to jump in fright as he saw the huge scowl on his face meaning someone has pissed off Zim.

Skoodge thought " I feel bad to be the person that will feel the wrath of Manic or worse Zim."As he recalled seeing the power that Zim posses along with transformations which would make anybody shit themselves.

Zim said," Tak is here." Making Skoodge moan in fear at what the Tallest did and Skoodge knows the bad blood between Zim and Tak but now Tak has her Invader status but it's nothing compared to Zim/ Manic powers.

Skoodge said," Shit this is bad." Making Zim raise an eyebrow in confusion but he flares up scaring Skoodge.

Zim said," The universe loves fucking with me."As he flares up more power, causing the house to shake and GIR comes out running turns Zim who is getting more anger by the minute before calming down.

Zim thought" Wait, maybe I can have a bit of fun trolling her since I put a piece of my shadow on her while I was choking her ass out." Zim also learned he can split his shadow in half and use it to track people.

Zim said," I have a plan Skoodge." Making Skoodge gulp in fear as he sees the look on Zim's face.

**Meanwhile, with Tak**

Tak who is walking back to the base still has the handprint mark on her neck with a scared expression on her face still thinking about Zim and his changes from his times on earth.

Tak thought" In all my life I never thought Zim would get scary." As she sees the base with everyone outside expecting Zim to be with her but they were disappointed as she walks up to them.

" HEY TAK"

Causing everyone to see that Skoodge is running toward them while huffing and puffing since he is a bit chubby. The Tallest were shocked that he was alive and on the planet hiding out instead of coming back to help them.

Tallest Purple asked in disbelief," You're alive?" As SKoodge ran over to them a speeding shadow ball hits Tallest Purple in the face,which made him yell in pain causing everyone Irken to get in a defensive action around the Tallest.

Irken soldier asked," Where did that coming from?" Making everyone look confused and they hear laughter causing them to arm themselves while the Tallest put on a brave face but they are shaking in their boots.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA "

" HA AHA AHA AHAHAH"

"HA HA HA AH HAHA "

The Irkens see a figure jumped in front of them landing on one knee and the figure stands up revealing they're as they wear a black hoodie with a hood covering the head and covering their face was a mask that looks similar to Kankei from Tokoyo Ghoul.

**(This is for yo**u shinshinja**ne****)**

**Well, well, well, well, well!**

Lemme** get a look at the menagerie!**

**If it isn't Dooky**

**Then there's Alexovich**

**And the tallest, **your** both here too, isn't that just swell?**

**[An Irken invader that knew Zim from the academy]**

**It can't be!**

[ **Zim/Manic, spoken] Zim/Manic**

**Oh, but it can be!**

**And it is!**

**I got a new style and a few new toys that are gonna put an end to your happily ever after doom, once and for all!**

**[The Tallest, spoken**]**Whoa, whoa! **what** is the meaning of this we are in the middle of a war?**

**[Zim/Manic, spoken] Yeah, yeah, I've heard. I've had your little message to the universe on LOOP! **(**Zim starts to slip into Manic) I just love that part, where "Invader" Zim spends the rest of his days on that nowhere planet with a bunch of nobodies!**

**(Sung)**

**That's right, I heard the story over and over again**

**Gee, it swells to finally meet their other friends**

**That's right, I heard the story, don't really like how it ends**

**Gee, it swells to finally meet their other friends**

**What did they say about me? What did she say?**

**What did you do without me? What did you do?**

**Did you play games without me? What did you play?**

**Did you think all this time that I wouldn't find out about all of you?**

**That's right, I heard the story over and over again**

**Gee, it swells to finally meet their other friends**

**[**Irken** soldier, spoken]**

**He's **is** scary!**

**[**Irken** Guard Soiider spoken]**

**He is frightening!**

**[**Skoodge**, Spoken]**

**It really is him, but he can't be serious!**

**[Tallest Red and Purple, spoken]**

**You know him, Skoodge? Can you tell us who he is?**

**[Manic** ,** spoken] Manic slips back into Zim**

**Who am I? Who am I? What are you even saying?**

**I'm the loser of the game you didn't know you were playing!**

**Let's play another game this time I get to win**

**Lives on the line**

**Winner takes all**

**Ready or not**

**Let's begin!**

**(Zim and Manic)**

**Oh, that's **right I** heard the story over and over again**

**Gee, it swells to finally beat their other friends**

**Oh, that's **right I** heard the story, don't really like how it ends**

**Gee, it swells to finally beat their **other

**Other**

**Other friends**

**(Song Over)**

As Manic summons his scythe and he runs towards the Irken soldiers who are all charging at him, causing Manic grin savagely as he swung his scythe at the Irken soldiers who have their guns pointed at Manic but they were sliced by the scythe causing them to panic along with the rest of the Irken race.

Manic said," Slice and dice pussy."As he slashes the soldiers causing them to fall on the ground bleeding causing the Irkens along with The Tallest to vomit in disgust as they saw the purple blood coming out the soldiers.

Tallest Red asked," Who are you?" As he looked at Manic in fear along with the rest of his people who are looking at Manic in fear which made Manic smirk behind his mask as he watches the people that scorned his buddy, Zim.

Manic said," Who am I? I am Zim 's new friend and you are trespassing on our turf."Making the Irkens look taken back and The Tallest had sneers on their faces as Manic mention the defective Irken but they both smirked evilly.

Tallest Red mocked," I didn't know That Uslesss Defect has a friend.''Making Tallest Purple and the rest excluding Skoodge snicker causing Manic to narrow his one lone eye at the laughing alien races.

Tallest Purple said," Yeah, he doesn't deserve a friend or life." Causing the Irkens excluding Skoodge to laugh at the insult, but Manic summon Soul Edge caused the Irkens to notice the sword.

Tallest Red asked," W-W-What is that thing?" As he fearfully points his claw at Soul Edge in fear as he sees the eye in the center blink which freaked the Irkens people out by its movement.

Manic said in a demonic voice, "My sword, give me strength!"As soul edge covers him in a blood-red aura and it begins to form into something nightmarish causing The Irkens to look at it in fear.

In Manic 's place stood the Azure Knight is known as Nightmare who lets out an inhuman scream which sent shivers down the Irken's Squeedly Spooch but Tallest are shivering in fear at the knight's appearance.

Nightmare said," Become... a part of this nightmare." As he lifts Soul Edge over his head, causing the Irkens to wet themselves in fear as they see the Azure Knight approaches them.

Tallest Purple said," Soldiers drones protect your Tallest." The soldiers surrounded the Tallest as a wall which made Nightmare let out a burst of demonic laughter which made the Soldiers shiver.

Nightmare asked," So you all want an early grave?" As Nightmare stabbed his sword down in the ground, creating a red Shockwave which sent the soldiers along with the other Irkens flying leaving the Tallest standing who are looking at Nightmare in fear.

Tallest Red ordered," S-S-Stay back p-p-please."As he and Purple look at Nightmare in fear, making Zim who in his mind watch in glee seeing his former leaders being scared shitless.

Nightmare said," Let me think."As he gets in a thinking pose making the tallest sigh in relief, but they were both pimped slapped by Nightmare causing them to crash into the base.

Nightmare said," Nah motherfuckers."As Zim takes control of Nightmare and he sees Tak getting up from the group while the rest of Irkens remain on the ground to look Nightmare in fear.

Nightmare asked," So the hideous girl stands against me ?" As he went to approach the shivering Tak who is pointing a plasma gun at Nightmare making him pause in front of him.

Tak warned," Stay back I'm warning you foul crea …." Her gun was grabbed by Nightmare causing her to jump back in fear making Nightmare smirk underneath his helmet.

Nightmare said," You think this toy can harm me? You are really dumb Tak."Nightmare crushes the gun with his claw and he swings his blade causing Tak to flinch, but she felt nothing causing her to open her eyes to see the sword inches away from her face.

Tak thought" He crushed the gun like it was nothing. What is he?"As she looks at Nightmare with fear in her eyes.

Nightmare said," If you want Zim then come to his house." As he turns to leave and he summons the shadow to transform into a raven made out of the shadow causing everyone to look shocked.

The Raven takes off , leaving everyone looking at the direction of the Raven in fear in the fear, but Skoodge had a small smirk as he sees everyone, including the Almighty Tallest, look in the direction of the raven in fear.

Skoodge thought" Phase one complete."

**With Zim**

Zim sees the house coming into his view causing the bird to land on the porch and he transforms back into his human stilling wearing the clothes along with the mask still on his face but there is a smirk underneath his mask when he turned around.

Zim thought" Time to wait and I'm not done with them because I got something to say."As he waits for them to show up.

Zim sees The Massive flying towards him, causing him to smirk and he snaps causing a rock and roll beat to play, which caught the Irken's off guard as they heard the beat as they paused in the air.

**The Massive**

The Tallest Red asked," What is that noise and what is the masked wearing creature doing?''The rest of the crew shrugged their shoulders in confusion, but they began to hear the lyric.

**Check, check, check, check, out my melody**

**Special**

**You think you're special**

**You do**

**I can see it in your eyes**

**I can see it when you laugh at me**

**Look down on me**

**You walk around on me**

**Just one more fight**

**Tallest Purple said," Laugh at him? We laugh at Zim, but I felt something was familiar about the masked wearing guy." This caused half of them to think about the lyric and the last time they saw Zim as they did laugh at him.**

Tak** thought " Why does this feel like it's an insult to the Tallest and us?" As she continued to listen to the song.**

**About your leadership**

**And I will straight up**

**Leave your shit**

**Cause I've had enough of this**

**And now I'm pissed**

**Tallest Red asked angrily," He **talking** about our leadership** ?**" As he glares at the masked figure along with Tallest Purple.**

**Tallest Purple said," **Yeah we** excellent leaders. But I feel **anger** coming from these lyrics."As he listens to the song that is **singed** by Zim.**

**Yeah**

**This time I'm 'a let it all come out**

**This time I'm 'a stand-up and shout**

**I'm 'a do things my way**

**It's my way**

**My way, or the highway**

**Check out, **check check**... **out** my melody**

**Just one more fight**

**About a lot of things**

**And I will give up everything**

**To be on my own again**

**Free again**

**Tallest Red said," To be on my own again. As if he is an Irken soldier or something." The Tallest couldn't shake off the feeling of Deja Vue as they listen to the song.**

**Yeah**

**This time I'm 'a let it all come out**

**This time I'm 'a stand up and shout**

**I'm 'a do things my way**

**It's my way**

**My way, or the highway**

**Some day you'll see things my way**

**Cause you never know**

**Where, you never know**

**Where you're gonna go**

**Check out, **check check**, out my melody**

**Just one more fight**

**And I'll be history**

Yes I** will straight up**

**Leave your shit**

**And you'll be the one who's left**

**Missing me**

**Yeah**

**This time I'm 'a let it all come out**

**This time I'm 'a stand-up and shout**

**I'm 'a do things my way**

**It's my way**

**My way, or the highway**

**Some day you'll see things my way**

**Cause you never know**

**Where you never know**

**Where you're gonna go**

The Ship was quiet but the crew hears clapping causing them to see Skoodge who has a smirk on his face along with clapping slowly making them confused about how does Skoodge know the masked figure.

Skoodge said," Good job Zim." Causing Everyone inside excluding Skoodge jaws drops to the floor in shocked that the one that scared along decimated half of the Irkens was the Defective false Invader Zim.

Outside of the ship

Zim smirked," Sup pussies."As he takes off his mask, revealing his face, causing Tak that inside of the Massive to shiver that Zim was the scary monster with using that scary sword.

**Meanwhile, in space near earth**

A fleet of Highborns is flying to earth, for one thing, the demise of the Irken empire along with the proxy. Thornblade watches as the fleet enters the earth with pride underneath his helmet.

Thornblade said," You're fucked Irkens."

**Author notes: Boom the chapter is done and thanks **shinshinjane** for the idea. Also, if you got an idea then pm then I will decide to use it. Also, which transformation should Zim use against the fleet of the Highborn?**


	7. Chapter 7 Wrath of a God

**Disclaimer: I own Manic.**

The Irkens excluding Tak and Skoodge especially The Tallest couldn't belive standing before was the defect Irken Zim was the one who wielded that scary sword along with transforming into the scary knight monster called Nightmare but they are even more shocked by Zim appearance.

First off Zim looks human along with not wearing his invader uniform or his Pak to their amazement but they brushed it off as trying to fit in with the humans that he is leaving with on earth but his height caught their attention. The Tallest looked at each other as they were sitting in Zim 's living room with their soldiers standing beside them. The Tallest see Zim coldly staring at them causing them to gulp.

Tallest Red asked"Hey Zim... Buddy... How are you doing?"As he looks at the defect in fear because he doesn't want to anger him along with transforming back into that scary form called Nightmare.

Tallest Purple stated," About the who banishing thing? It was just a test... Yeah... A test! We were just testing to see how you take our... Harsh criticism of you to make sure you're worthy of being an invader! And you are! So how about doing us a favor? Huh? Huh? Huh?" As he too also look nervous seeing the cold look that Zim is giving them all expect Skoodge.

Zim asked incredibly," You mocked me, you threatened me along with banishing me in a humiliating way along with calling me a defect." As he listed off on his fingers and saying it with a calm voice.

This caused the Irkens excluding Skoodge to flinch as they remember that day when the Tallest told the truth to Zim about his _mission _along with how they really feel about him but the final nail in the coffin was the banishment along with the ridicule that they dished out to him.

When they ended the transmission they celebrated his banishment along with making it a national holiday. After Operation Impending Doom two their morale boosted up a bit and they thought since they got rid of the defect they can be at the top but fate has a funny way humbling them.

They faced a threat with better tech and more manpower than they do so the Tallest decided that they need someone destructive and reckless to turn the tide in the war with the Highborn. Zim fits the bill and they push the thought of Zim holding a grudge especially against his _beloved Leaders _but what before them isn't the same person.

Zim asked," You expect me the defect of the race to save your asses after the shit you done to me ?'' As he spits the word defect out of his mouth like venom causing the Irkens to flinch again at the hatred coming from Zim.

Tallest Red said," Yes." As he gulps in fear as he felt killing intent coming from Zim who is glaring at them in hatred.

Zim said, "Get the fuck out of here, man-babies and take your ass lickers with you." As he glares deeply into the Tallest eyes.

The Irkens and the Tallest couldn't believe what they heard from Zim who is supposedly the dumbest, loyal Irken despite being a defect would insult the Tallest like that. Tallest Red shock turned into anger as he stands up glaring at Zim who isn't bother by it by one bit.

Tallest Red said," You Defect. How dare you insult us? We can deactivate you if we want to." As he points at Zim who didn't even flinch.

Zim said," Then do than bitch." As he also stands up from his seat giving Tallest Red his Saitama style deadpanned look.

The Irkens gasped along with the Tallest at Zim did and they wonder why is Zim so calm about but they see Red pressing the deactivate button on his wrist but it not working causing Zim to smirk at them as they wonder why isn't he deactivating like normal Irkens.

Tallest Red asked," What going on? Why aren't you dead?" As he repeatedly hits the button in frustration.

Zim said," We all have questions that we all want answers to but they're always staring at him in the eye trying to get our attention. I long abandoned the Irkens race ." As he sits back down in his seat looking at his former comrades with a smirk.

The Irkens excluding Skoodge eye's popped out of their socket in shocked at what Zim stated to them. Leaving their race behind so many questions have popped into their heads as they see Zim 's eyes changed from blue to red, and the sclera black with red veins across the eye and into the skin around the eye causing them to get slightly creeped out. Little did they know Manic took over Zim's body now.

Manic said," Sup pussies and sup Skoodge ." As he nodded towards Skoodge who nodded to the confusion of the Irkens.

Skoodge greeted," Greeting Manic ." As he waves toward Manic who smiles

Tallest Red said," Manic? Skoodge that Zim you are talking to" As he failed the notices the eyes change and the body language.

Manic said," Well he is half true since I am technically Zim but I am my own person ."As he gets comfortable in the chair and leans back to look at his vessel 's former species.

This threw everyone excluding hear something coming outside causing everyone to race outside to see the HighBorns 's ship landing in the middle of the street causing the Irkens to grow fearful.

Tallest Red said," There are here."As he shivers at seeing the Highborn pile out of the ship coming towards them armed with their guns.

The Highborns all pointed their guns at the Irkens but they see Zim looking at the scene with indifferent which gained their attention asThe Highborn signaled his men to hold their fire as he stepped forward to the confusion of both his men and the Irkens.

The Highborn said," You don't look Irken."As he notices Zim is human, unlike the Irkens.

Zim said," No shit golden boy and I am not with these tools expect Skoodge who has treated me nicely."As he gives Skoodge a nod which Skoodge returns making Zim smile.

The rest of the Irkens looked at Zim in shocked at how he insulted which let them knew that Zim holds a high disdain for them while the rest of the Highborn bristled at Zim for insulting their general but the Highborn general lets out a barking laugh which made everyone confused.

The Highborn General said," Ha … Ha … Ha, I like you. What is your name? "As he slowly calms down to catch his breath.

Zim said proudly," My name is Zim Yami ."As he narrowed his eyes at the general.

The rest of Irkens looked at Zim in shocked that he got a second name and the Highborn are looking at Zim in shocked because this who they were sent to kill but they were expecting a tiny Irken instead of a young human male which. The Highborn general looked at Zim causing Zim to raise an eyebrow.

The Highborn general," My name is Roland Dreadwing general of the Highborn and we are here to kill you." As he points his gun at Zim who gains an amused look on his face which made Roland along with the two armies confusion.

Roland demanded," What so amusing to you Zim ."As wanted to know why the human is looking at him with amusement.

Zim said," Your chins ou."As he exploded up leaping with left fist hitting Roland on the chin which sent him flying in the air with Zim shouting a familar word.

" SHORYUKEN !"

The Irkens all wince as they hear the impact of the uppercut known as the Shoryuken and the Highborns look at the uppercut with their jaws dropping at seeing their general being hit with that devasting uppercut.

Red asked," Shoryu what?" As he turns to his fellow Tallest for an answer but Purple looked equally confused. He and the rest of the Irkens are watching Zim fight the other Highborns.

Zim was ducking and dodging them to the amazement of the Irkens but they were shocked as Zim teleported behind one Highborn. Zim hits the Highborn with a Hadoken to the back shattering the armor revealing the true form of a highborn which looked like a human but with golden skin and talons.

Purple asked," He teleported without any aid of a machine?"As he watches the former Irken teleport behind another Highborn to deliver a snap german suplex.

Gir runs out of the house to see Zim is fighting the Highborns causing Gir to excited to see his master along with him pulling popcorn from his head which made the irkens turn to his directions but Gir glave them a menacing glare which made them all flinch in fear.

Dib was running towards Zim's house and he saw the Irkens all of them including Takin her real form on Zim yard watching Zim fighting the Highborn's. Dib is shocked that Zim is holding his own against highborn causing him to pull his phone to record.

Gir yelled," GO, MASTER! GO!" As he cheers on Zim who has a smile on his face.

Rolands sees this and smirks as he fires a shot causing every Irken along with Dib to move out as the blast blew Gir apart which caught Zim's he turns around to see Gir's roll to his feet making the Highborn that Zim was fighting laugh in sick glee.

**( Goku Super Saiyan theme)**

Zim said, "Now you done it."As he powers up shocking everyone including Dib who is still recording.

As Zim powers up his hair turn pink shocking everyone but they see he is causing the world rumble along with releasing an inhuman scream the caused everyone to cringe as it got louder. Dib see Zim transforming into something that goldy but he sees Zim 's hair turning spikey casing Dib 's jaw to drop.

Zim 's hairstyle is like teen Gohan 's when he goes Super Saiyan but the transformation look similar to Goku Black 'a Super Sayian God Rosa causing Dib to realized that Zim has a form similar to God now making Dib fearful of crossing path with Zim in that form since he is a Dragon Ball Z fan.

The Irkens were another story as they felt the power rolling off of Zim which made them very afraid because they were expecting Nightmare to show up but Zim has another ace up his sleeves. The Tallest, however, is shaking in fear because Zim has that type of power that far trumps their own.

Red asked," What happen to Zim after we banished him ?" As he looked at the former Irken in fear. Red never thought the day he would feer tiny defective Zim but now he is eating those words.

Purple asked,' I-I-Is he a god now?" As he too watches Zim in this new form that almost godly and Purple feels the power rolling off of Zim as well. Purple wanted to be somewhere else and not here probably thinking that Zim will come for retribution.

They all see Zim raise his left arm in the air and he channeled his chi to fire a Destructo Disc at the Highborn soldiers killing them in one shot to Everyone excluding Zim shocked at the power of the form. Roland realized he made a grand error of attacking Gir as Zim dashed at causing Roland to try to fly away but Zim tackled him to the ground to begin punching him the helmet.

Zim said," Never … touch … Gir… again."As he says it between punches shattering the helmet of Roland revealing his face that golden with a beak like a bird.

Rolan pleaded," Please … have ...mercy."As he looks at Zim who is laughing evilly like a certain Legendary Super Saiyan in fear.

Zim asked mocking," Mercy? Is that another word for coffin?"As he points his index finger at Roland who is shaking in fear. The Irkens along with Dib who is recording is looking at Zim with newfound fear.

Zim fired a death ball that hit Roland point-blank causing Roland to scream in pain causing everyone else to look on in horror as they see Roland turn to ashes. Zim sees that Roland is dead and he turns his attention to the Irkens still in his Divine Darkness form.

Tak thought " Forget the Tallest. Zim has power." As she looks at Zim in fear and awe.

Zim asked," So are you going to tell me what the fuck going ?"As he flares his aura scaring everyone.

**Notes: Here is the new chapter and I hope you all love it . If you got any ideas then let me know in the comments section. Oh, by the way, Pigshit if you are reading this go fuck yourself and have a good day. For the readers thank you for reading this story.**


	8. Chapter 8 Hollow unleash

**Disclaimer: I own Manic.**

The Irkens and The Tallest along with Dib looked at Zim who is still in his Divine Darkness form looking at them with fury in his eyes that almost seems godly to the people that he is directing his anger at. Dib couldn't believe that the former Irken has this much power causing Dib to inwardly shiver what if he had this when he was younger.

Dib thought " I think it best not to piss him off."As he looked at Zim who is still radiating his aura.

The Irkens including the Tallest couldn't believe that the failure the embarrassment of their race is standing before them like a vengeful god ready to strike them down. Tak is looking at Zim with a lustful look on her face after seeing his power.

Tak thought" This power coming from Zim is turning me on."As she looked at Zim or her new leader. Tak decided that Zim will be her new leader instead of those two snacking eating morons.

Red thought" We need to stay on his good side."As he doesn't want to fight the being before him who is glaring a hole at them with otherworldy hatred making him along with Purple shiver.

Zim yelled," SO IS ANYONE GOING TO ANSWER!"As he begins to power up scaring everyone while turning on Tak who is staring at him with a lustful look. Zim wanted to do a couple of things to his former race along with his former leaders.

Purple yelled," THE HIGHBORNS ARE COMING TO WIPES US ALL OUT AND WE NEED YOUR HELP ZIM!"As he pleaded with the transformed gaining Zim and Dib's attention as they both looked at the tall Irken co-leader.

Zim demanded," Speak ."As he narrowed his eyes at Purple who gulped along with the rest of the Irken excluding Tak and Skoodge. Purple and Red looked at each other then they sigh as in frustration.

Purple said," As you are aware a race known as The Highborn that being lead by Thornblade is threatening to invade us."As he tries to not show any signs of weakness in front of Zim who is silent making the Tallest nervous but Purple continued.

Purple said," They have technology that is way superior to us and we need your help Zim to fight them."As he looked at Zim who with a pleading look along with Red and the Irkens along with Dib but they begin to feel a chill as Zim unleashes his killing intent.

Zim said," You banished me to this to die alone on this planet and you all excluding Skoodge celebrated it. You all sicken me."As he remembered the humiliation that day and the betrayal from his species along with his leaders. Zim see all of them excluding Skoodge and Tak flinch while Dib looked horrified.

Zim said," I kill all of you and work out a deal with Thornblade to not invade this planet."As he offered The Irken a fiendish grin which caused them to pale while Dib looked astonished.

Red yelled," ARE YOU INSANE YOU KILLED HIS MEN ALONG WITH HIS GENERAL!"As he looked at Zim with an outrageous look that was mirrored on Purple along with some of their soldiers.

Zim said," You dragged me into this and I will not be a slave to a duo of slackers that was only was selected to be The Tallest because of sheer dumb luck."As he powers down making some of the Irkens sighs in relief while Tak had a pout on her face.

" DIB !"

Everyone looked in the direction to see it was Gaz running towards them making Dib slapped in himself as he forgot about his sister but he needs to tell her about Zim along about The Higborns.

Gaz asked," What up with the Zim's races? What are those lying dead on the ground?" As she notices the ashes along with several dead bodies of The Highborns on the ground.

Dib said," It a long story."As he wipes the sweat off his forehead and he knew it a well long story.

Meanwhile, on the Highborn's planets, Thornblade was looking at his soldiers that are all lined up ready to be ordered by him making Thornblade smirked underneath his helmet but before he could give an order he see an HighBorns scout came running.

The Scout said," Lord Thornblade I have some news."As he gains Thornblade's attention and he runs up to Thornblade. The scouts bow towards his leader then he stands up straight to report towards his leader.

Thornblade said," What is Swift?"As he crosses his arms over his chest.

Swift said," We lost Dreadwing squad."As he caused the soldier to gasp and murmured while Thornblade look taken back by this.

Thornblade demanded," Who killed them, Swift ?"As he wanted to know the name of his general's killer.

Swift said," THis Zim's character?"As he hopes to satisfy his leader but he see his clenches his hands in anger.

Thornblade yelled," DAMNIT! SEND THE LANCERS!"Making every soldier gasp in shock that Thornblade will bring the Lancer squad.

Back on earth, Gaz could only look at the video of Zim in his Divine Darkness form wrecking the Highborn soldiers along with their general. Gaz is too a fan of Dragon Ball Z and to see Zim having a form similar to a Super Saiyan God made her look at Zim who is scowling at some of the Irkens who are trying to get him to lead them but he unleashed his killing intent making them scurry away.

Gaz thought" Seeing this makes want to know more about Zim."She not going to lie she might have caught feelings for him. Gaz walked over to Zim who stopped scowling as he see Gaz walking over to him.

Zim said," Hey Gazzy."When he said the words he gained a horrified look expecting Gaz to freak but he swore he saw a blush appear on Gaz's face. Zim had feelings for Gaz when he was still an Irken but he pushed them back.

Gaz said," So I heard you kicked some ass a few minutes ago."As she was impressed by Zim's fighting skills along with his transformation. Gaz wanted to say more but Tak shoved her out of the way making Zim scowl.

Tak said," Ignore this trash, my lord."As she gazes at Zim with a lustful look on her face.

Zim said," That trash is someone that I consider an ally Tak."Saying the name Tak with pure venom making Tak shiver in pleasure. Zim went over to Gaz to help her up from the ground making Tak look jealous.

Zim said," Here you go Gaz."As he helps her up from the ground which made Tak grit her teeth in rage which Zim ignored. Zim walked over to where GIR 's parts were scattered. Zim picks them up and he heads into the house leaving everyone outside.

Red asked," He attach to that piece of scrap metal ."As looked over at Purple who is just as confused as his fellow Tallest. They didn't say that around Zim because of the fear of either Nightmare or worse that God form.

A couple of minutes later Zim comes out with the newly repaired GIR who is skipping as nothing happens. Zim senses something coming from the sky making everyone confused but it changes to horror as they see several Highborns flying down.

The Highborns land on the grounds and everyone notices that they looked a little bit different as their armor looked slimmer along with the color sliver replacing the regal gold but it doesn't matter as the Irkens looked at them in fear making the Highborns grin underneath their helmets.

One of the Highborn's demanded," Where is Zim."As they scanned around for Zim the one that they were sent to eliminate.

Zim said," I am Zim."As he stepped forwards gaining the Highborn's attention.

The same Highborns stated," You don't look Irken."As they looked at Zim's appearance making Zim get a sense of Deja Vu.

Zim asked," Yes, may I know the name of my opponent ?"As he looked at the Sliver Highborns.

The Highborns said," I am QuickDraw leader of The Lancer and we are here to kill you along with The Irkens."As QuickDraw point towards the Irkens making them flinch in fear.

Zim said," You can kill the Tallest along with their proxy but leave Skoodge out of this."As he doesn't want his friend to die and Zim begins to get some bad vibes from QuickDraw. Zim see the Tallest's horrified looks.

QuickDraw said," Noble but pointless but maybe if we can settle this? " As QuickDraw smirks underneath his helmet as he see Zim gaining a look of interest.

Zim asked," How can we settle this?"As he is curious to get Skoodge out of this situation. Zim see Quickdraw materialized a lance made from blue energy and he grabs it to point it at Zim.

Quickdraw said," A sword duel."Quickdraw looks at Zim who narrowed his eyes making Quickdraw slightly flinch.

Zim said," Fine with me."As he summons his sealed Zanputako making Gaz and Dib secretly jaw drop as they recognized the sword.

Quickdraw mocked," That little toothpick is your sword? This will be an easy victory." As Quickdraw gets in his stance but he see Zim smirking making him along with the rest of everyone excluding Gaz and Dib confused.

Zim said," I just haven't shown you my swords true form."As he see everyone confused minus Gaz and Dib who is looking at him with awe.

Red asked,' True form?"As he looked at Zim 's sword in confusion and interest with the rest of his species.

Purple said," I don't know Red."As they wonder what is Zim is talking about because they have a sneaky feeling it will put Zim in a huge advantage in this duel.

Zim yelled," PIERCE THROUGH Them ANGESTU!" As his Zanputako transforms into its true form surprising everyone especially Gaz as Bleach is her favorite series.

" It transformed." 

" Incredible."

" So that his sword true form!"

Quickdraw said," Big deal but now I let duel."As he dashes forwards Zim and he goes for a thrust.

Zim shunpo away causing everyone to gasp until Zim appears behind to slash at Quickdraw back causing some of Quickdraw's armor to slice off. Zim delivered a diagonal slash to the right side of Quickdraw but blocks it making Zim gasp.

Quickdraw said," Intresting you teleported but try harder worm."As he pushes Zim back with full force. Quickdraw 's lance glows blue and he begins thrusting his blade towards Zim's chest which sliced half of Zim's shirt.

Zim thought" Damn he is good ."As he looked at his opponent who is charging at him again.

Zim uses the shunpo to teleport at the top then Zim used shunpo again to slash the helmet of Quickdraw causing the helmet to split in half revealing the face of Quickdraw which was slightly more humanlike but with bird-like features.

Quickdraw said," You little bastards you destroyed my helmet."As he begins to get angry and he charges at Zim who shunpo away from him. Quickdraw see Gaz and he launches his sword who looked horrified along with Dib who trying to shield her away,

Zim jumps in front of them taking the sword through the chest scaring the siblings along with the Irkens. Zim falls to his side holding his chest in pain making Quickdraw cackle evilly with his men as they turned their attention to Irkens along with the human siblings.

Quickdraw said," Now that he is out of the way."As he and his men begin to descend on the Irkens.

Gir said," Zim you got to get up and stop them."As he runs over to Zim and tries to get him to continue the fight.

Zim felt a black aura surround him which gained Quickdraw and his men's attention along with the victims as they see Zim covered in a dark aura making Gaz pale along with her brother. The aura covers Zim's body and Zim stood up holding his chest with the sword still in his chest making Quichdraw smirk.

Quickdraw taunted," So you want some more ."As he makes another sword appear in his hand.

Zim pulls out a mask-making Gaz and Dib gasp as they recognized the mask as a hollow mask. They watch as Zim puts the mask on his face causing him to transform into a scary sight that would make any normal flee in fear.

Standing in Zim's place was a figure that has a different Hollow mask. It covers Ichigo's entire head, and its markings are different, for it has four spike-shaped marks, two of them stopping by the forehead and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There are small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns, with black strips extending from their center towards the tips. A different Hollow mask. It covers Zim 's entire head, and its markings are different, for it has four spike-shaped marks, two of them stopping by the forehead and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There are small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns, with black strips extending from their center towards the tips.

Both Tallest yelled," WHAT IN IRK IS THAT!"As they looked at Zim 's hollow form in fear along with some of their soldiers.

Tak said," Such bloodlust coming from that form."As she shivers in pleasure and fear as she stares at the form.

Quickdraw scoffed," So you can transform big deal. Soldiers take him out ."As he looked over at his soldiers with a bored look.

The soldiers charges at Zim but Zim uses Sondio and he slices the soldiers one by one causing them to slice into tiny pieces to everyone's horror but Tak looked at Zim with a lustful look along with seeing his men die before causing him to scowl in anger.

QuickDraw said," You will pay for that boy."As he charges at Zim with his blade with the intent to kill.

Hollow Zim said," Cero."As he fires the blast from his mouth towards QuickDraw who didn't have time to dodge. The blast hit him in the center of the chest causing his armor to blasted off him along with him being blown back. Hollow Zim uses Sondio to teleport behind Quickdraw to stab him in the chest with Angestu piercing Quickdraw in the chest.

Hollow Zim said," Dead."As he pulled the sword out of Quickdraw's chest causing Quickdraw to fall to the ground with a hole in his chest.

**Note: Hey guys this is the new chapter and Zim used his Hollow form in this one. Also if you guys can come up with an outfit for when Zim becomes The Demonic emperor then pm me. Also if you got any anime attacks for Zim then pm me. If you got any ideas for Gaz then let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9 Rise of a Dynasty

Disclaimer:

Zim along with the Membrane sibling was on the massive ship that has the Irkens along with the Tallest who are looking at Zim with caution as they remembered his power along with his transformation especially that other from the battle with Quickdraw causing them to both shivers.

Red thought " I rather deal with that God form or Nightmare."As he shivered when he saw that hollow form.

**Flashback **

**Fear is what the Irkens excluding Tak who is looking at Hollow Zim in awe are at experiencing and they see Hollow Zim is now staring at Tallest making the two leaders flinch but before they could say or do anything Hollow Zim sondio towards them.**

**Both Tallest screamed," AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"As they jump in fear at the sudden appearance of Hollow Zim.**

**Hollow Zim yelled," TAllEST MUST DIE !"As his soul cutter towards his former leaders making the two leaders' eyes widened in fear.**

" **ZIM STOP!"**

**Hollow Zim turns around to see it was Gaz who is walking towards him with tears in her eyes making Dib look taken back while Tak was scowling at her from stopping Hollow Zim from killing the Tallest.**

**Gaz said,'' They aren't worth it.''As she tries to get Hollow Zim to not kill the Tallest causing the Tallest to sigh in relief at not being killed. **

**Tak screamed," KILL HIM MY LORD AND SHOWER IN THEIR BLOOD!"As she wanted to the Tallet to die in a gruesome way from Zim.**

**Gaz said," You are better than this and these two aren't worth anything."As she see that Hollow Zim is listening to her.**

**Hollow Zim looked back at the Tallest for a moment causing them to gulp in fear but they sigh in relief as Zim turns back into his human form. Gaz slowly walks towards Zim and she looks at him for a minute until she hugs which made Tak seethe in silent rage**

**Tak thought " How dare this human touch, my god."As she gritted her teeth in anger at the scene.**

_**Flashback over **_

The Irkens excluding Skoodge and Tak along with The Tallest are steering clear of Zim and the membrane sibling but mostly Zim as they fear he would seek revenge against them for their humiliation of him in the past when he was Irken.

Zim thought " Soon once this Highborn business is done then I coming for you Irkens."As he smirks when catches some of the Irkens crew member talking fearful glances at him.

Zim pulled something out of his pocket and it was bracelet coated in Zim's darkness along with Manic 's darkness. The amulet was created by Manic and Zim for Gaz since she wants a crack at the HighBorns since she was almost killed by one along with her brother.

But that wasn't only Zim and Manic 's only creation as he see that Skoodge along with Dib have bracelets on their wrist. On Dib's wrist was a bracelet that looks like Goruba from Makai Knight Garo but completely black and on Skoodge 's wrist was a bronze bracelet that also looks like Goruba.

These two bracelets were created from Zim and Manic darkness to help them combat the Highborn but for Skoodge it will turn him human permanently that will free him from the Control Brian's control along with having him join his faction.

Zim said," Hey Gaz I got you something."As he hands the amulets to Gaz who takes and she looks at it admiring its beauty as she sees it an amethyst amulet.

Gaz said," It beautiful Zimmy."As she smiles at Zim who blushes making Gaz blush as well.

Zim said," What you are holding is something that will give you a power-up."As he see Gaz's stunned look causing Zim to chuckle.

The massive was flying through the galaxy and they see a whole fleet of Highborns armed with weapons with airships making the Irkens on the ship shiver in fear along with the Tallest making Zim and his friend look at them all in disgust but they all want a crack at the Higborns.

Zim said," Sacred Gear."As he held up his arm causing the sacred gear to appear on his arm making every Irken curious while Gaz smile fondly making Dib slap himself in the face.

Zim said," Yo guys lets take out the Highborns fleet ."As he makes his three friends nodded their head in agreement.

The trio held out their respective item and they begin to glow different color to the shock of everyone except Zim who is smiling as he see the information of how to use the item is being transferred to their brain. Zim see them begin to glow to the shock of everyone except Zim.

The glows stop but everyone excluding Zim gasps in shock as they see the newly transformed trio in front of them radiating power but it wasn't as high as Zim's making some of the Irkens sighs in relief. The Irkens marveled at the trio transformed states.

Dib was in an armor that looked similar to Zero from Makai Knight Garo but the difference is it is light blue. Dib was looking at his armor in amazement and awe making Zim grin proudly admiring his and MAnic creation.

Skoodge is an armor similar to Dan Makai Amro from Garo but it was bronze making Skoodge look at the armor in amazement as well causing some of the Iirkens to murmur to themselves as they see Skoodge gain some height from the transformation.

Finally, Gaz is in armor that looked similar to Andromeda Cloth but it was dark purple making Tak scowl in jealousy as she see the human hussy make her god blush. Tak's fist tightens as she see Gaz doing a little pose for Zim.

Tak thought" One of these days human one of these days."As she narrowed her purple eyes at Gaz who blows a kiss toward Zim who blushes.

Gaz said," Thank you for the armor Zimmy and let kill these highborn."As she gains an evil grin on her face which scared everyone in the room.

Zim said," I agreed dear and lovely Gaz."As he raises up his sacred gear causing the gem to glow but what surprises everyone was the voice coming out of it.

**[ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] **

**[ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] **

Zim is now donned in a dark armor that looks similar to Issei's Balance Breaker - Boosted Gear Scale Mail but replace the red with black and green with purple causing Gaz to lick her lick in approval at seeing her crushes armor.

Gaz purred," Hello nurse."As she looked up and down at Zim's armor.

Purple cried," I want an armor like that ."As he looked at Zim in jealously making Red roll eyes but he deep down he wanted an armor like Zim has but in red.

Zim said," Time to show them what a Dragon Ruler can do."As he smirked evilly behind his helmet.

In space, the Highborn's were beginning to fire at the massive but they see four undefined figures coming towards them making the highborn fire at them but they were blasted by a dark energy beam that was fired from Zim.

One highborn said," Oh shit they killed Kenny."As he sounded horrified.

" THOSE BASTARDS!"

" KENNY OWE ME MONEY!"

" CHARGE!"

The highborn all charges at the four and Dib summon a blade that was made from lighting making Gaz along with Skoodge to admire it but Dib points it at the highborn causing lighting to shot from the tip of the blade disintegrating some of the highborn.

Dib said," Shocking Isn't it Highborn."As he laughs at his own joke making the trio look at him with an unamused look.

Gaz said," Dib that joke was as bad as your dating life."As she made DIb wince causing Zim and Skoodge to snicker.

Skoodge see the Highborn's ship firing a ray at the four causing him to get in front of the team and he crosses his arms over his chest in an x position causing a shied made from rocks to block the beam making his friends look at him awe.

Gaz said," My turn."As she files and she is covered in a blazing aura that bright enough to rival the sun itself.

Gaz cups her hands in an almost kamehaha position and she fired it at one of the ships destroying it then she redirected it to the other ships destroying them as well. Gaz smirks at the damage.

Inside of the Massive, the Irkens are looking very afraid and awe of the powers of the four but Tak was looking at Gaz with anger and jealous seeing the power that she posses making Tak grit her teeth in rage.

" Amazing!"

" By Irk they are destroying the enemies!"

Tak thought" It should be fighting with my Zim."As she glares at the screen with anger in her eyes.

Back outside the four are easily destroying the Highborns but Zim is laughing a sadistic laugh that sent chills down his enemies spines but what happened next surprised everyone as Zim does aa Dio Wry pose.

Zim yelled," WRRRRRYY!"As he caused Gaz to blush at him but she senses something about as she see him charges the remaining Highborns who are signaling their surrender.

Zim yelled," A MERE MONKEY WILL NEVER STAND UP TO A LION! YOU HIGHBORNS AND IRKENS ARE MONKEYS!"As he fires multiple beams hitting the highborn leaving only one.

The Highborn pleaded," Please spare m-" As he was hit in the face multiple times by Zim through a barrage of punches along with saying a familar battle cry.

**MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA**

Zim yelled," MUDA !"As he punches the Highborn one last time shattering the helmet causing the Highborn to struggle to breathe since they can't breathe in space.

Zim files over to his friends and they are silently looking at him but Gaz then hugs tightly looking at him with a smile making Zim smile underneath his helmet. The two males looked at each other then they bowed to the two.

The duo said," We will serve you, Emperor Zim and Empress Gaz."As they kept bowing towards Zim and Gaz who gained smirks on their faces.

Gaz said," Good and let return before they get paranoid ."As she made the males nodded their head in agreement as they all made their way back to the ship.

Zim thought " My dynasty will rise and the Irkens along with The Highborns will fall."As he flies towards the ship holding hands with Gaz who is blushing which made Zim smile.

Gaz thought" He is holding my hand. We will get married in the future and we will build an empire that will overshadow the Irkens and the highborn."As she looks over at Zim with a determined expression on her face.

Zim thought" Once we are done with these Highborns I am coming for you my Tallest."As he narrowed his eyes in anger remembering the days of being the butt of the jokes and insults.

Dib/Skoodge thought" We will help our Emperor and Empressreach for the top." As they sounded determined too.

**Notes: Here is the next chapter and yes Zim did the Dio on his enemies. What should Zim's friend transformation forms be called and what should Zim's dynasty be called? If you got any ideas for this story then let me know?**


	10. Ideas

Well Demonic Emperor Zim fans we are closing to end of this story and if you got any ideas l et me know.


	11. Chapter 10 Ascension Beyond Limits

Disclaimer: I own Manic.

**Flashback The Massive - When Zim and his friends were massacring The Highborn**

_**On the Massive, every Irk could only watch in horror as the former l Defective Irken Zim and his allies destroy every enemy in sight but what got them very afraid s they are doing it gleefully making everyone excluding Tak who is blushing at the sight of destruction skin crawl. The Tallest are listening to wait Zim is saying.**_

_**WRRRRRYY**_

_**Red asked," What type off battle cry is that Purple?"As he looks a bit spooked out by the battle.**_

_**Purple said," I dot but I do know is that Zim is getting scarier."As he looked at the screen with his friend.**_

"_**A MERE MONKEY WILL NEVER STAND UP TO A LION! YOU HIGHBORNS AND IRKENS ARE MONKEYS!"**_

_**The Irkens excluding Tak all gasp in shock at the insult that they gotten from Zim but they know they are powerless to stop him from saying the words. They see only one Highborn left and he is surrendering but Zim isn't having any of it as he begins to unload a barrage of punches.**_

**MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA**

_**Purple asked," What the hell is he saying?"As he wonders what Zim is saying but Tak is looking at Zim in awe.**_

_**Tak thought " MUDA, MUDA, MUDA."As she looked at Zim landing his punches.**_

**MUDA **

_**They see Zim punches the Highborn one last time shattering the helmet causing the Highborn to struggle to breathe since they can't breathe in space.**_

_**Flashback over**_

" We showed them ."

Zim smirked as his friends agreed with him and he looked at Skoodge who now a human that has sandy brown hair and brown eyes with an athletic build. Zim see all the Irkens are looking at him in fear making Zim smirk grow bigger.

Zim thought" They have the right to fear me and my crew."As he looks back over with his friends.

" Hey, Zim we got questions."

Zim turned around to see it was Tallest Red making Zim scowl causing Red to flinch in fear causing Zim to smirk and his friends to snicker to themselves. Red begins to gather his thoughts as he looks at Zim who has a scowl on his face.

Zim mocked," What is my Tallest?"As he said it in a mocking voice that was once similar to his past self making Red wince.

Red asked," Is it possible for you to make us armors like the ones you and your friends are wearing?"As he looked hopeful along with everyone else.

The room has gotten deadly quiet and you can hear a pin drop but everyone felt something crawling up their backs making them confused until they saw Zim releasing his killing intent making everyone give him a wide berth.

Zim asked rhetorically," Why would I waste my energy on a bunch low lives you and your pitful race?"As he gives Red a disgusted look at the thought of making armor for the Irken and their s called elites.

Purple said," To gives us a fighting chance against the Highborn so we can show them their places."As he came to Red's defense and aid but he was blasted by the amount of killing intent coming from Zim.

Zim bellowed," Fools! You are unworthy of my creations and you are unworthy to be my holy presence." As he lets his power show making the two Tallest hug each other in fear.

Both Tallest thought "It's official we fucked up with Zim and now it biting us on the ass."As they stare into the eyes of the wronged former Irken.

Both Tallest Wouldnt admitted but they are staring into the eyes of a being of immense power that fitting of a deity. They felt slightly guilty about treating Zim like trash but they let the ego and pride get the better of them but now it comes back to bite them on the ass.

Zim said," First you banished then you humiliated me on live television me. You are lucky that I am willing to work with you two because if it wasn't for the Highborns I would have claimed my revenge on you all ." As he points to every Irken causing them to pale in fear.

Zim turns his back to his former leaders and he walks away causing his friends to follow him leaving a stunned and silent crowd of Irkens to stare at the retreating backs of the future empire with one thing on their mins.

The might of brought their end onto the ship and they can't do anything to stop them.

Meanwhile, on the Highborns planet, Thrornblade was seething in a rage after getting the reports of his fallen men from his scouts. Thonblade gets up from his throne and he walks towards the open window that shows outside a bunch of soldiers were all marching.

Thornblade thought " I need my best weapon ."As he turns back around to head over to a button on his throne. He presses down the button letting a loud beeping noise which was slightly irritating but Thornblade didn't care.

Thornblade said," Bring out Saint Walker ."As he sounded very serious as he is running out of options.

Back on the Massive Zim was staring out of the window of the massive with a deep scowl on his face as he remembered how the Tallest treated him before he came into power which made his aura flare-up. Zim felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to turn to see it was Gaz still in her armor making Zim blush.

Zim said,' Hey Gazzy."As he tries to hide his blush from Gaz who has a smirk on her face.

Gaz teased," Hey Gazzy that it? But I thought you like Zim."As gives a fake hurt look making Zim chuckle.

The moment was broken when Tak got between them with a scowl on her face making the two very confused to why Tak is here but Tsk turns her back to Zim in favor of glaring at Gaz who glared back at her.

Tak said," Stay away from my God filthy human."As she scowls at Gaz who narrowed her eyes at her.

Gaz said," He is mines bitch."As she scowls back at Tak who doesn't show any type of fear.

Tak mocked," I don't see your name anywhere."As she smirks at Gaze annoyed face.

Gaz said," I don't see your bitch either ."As she pulls Zim towards her with a smug look which infuriated Tak who then grabs Zim to pull him towards her.

Tak yelled," He mines!"As she has a blush on her face which made the two girls decide to play tug of war with Zim who is freaking out.

" HE MINES!"

" NO, HE IS MINES!"

As they were pulling Zim he was sporting a blush on his face as he was being pulled by the two girls but Zim teleports out of their grips making them pout. Zim looks at them with a stern look on his face.

Zim said, '' Behave.'' As he wiggles, his finger in a stern way making the two look down in shame.

Before they could say anything they hear on the intercom about coming to the main deck on the ship making the trio to head up to the main deck of the Massive. The trio sees Dib and Skoodge following them.

The five make their way towards the top deck of the Massive they see on the screen was Thornblade glaring at the, or more specifically Zim who smirked at Thornblade who scowls at him.

Thornblade asked," So you are the little shit who been killing my men?"As he sounded angry making Zim chuckle.

Zim said,'' Yes I did ."As he bowed mockingly towards the screen making Thornblade growl.

Thornblade said," Well you made me ever angry and I when I am angry I send my best weapon."As he made every Irkens concerned but Zim was still smirking.

Thornblade said,'" He eats little shits like you for breakfast."As he smirks underneath his helmet.

Zim quipped," Wait he eats shit."As he makes his friends laugh along with Tak.

Thornblade growled and he turns the transmission off leading everyone except for Zim and hsi friends nervous. The Irkens pilot detected something coming from the outside making the pilot pull up an image of a Highborn but he looked different.

The Highborn was wearing armor similar to Gem-Knight -Phantom Quartz and he was firing a barrage of energy beams at the ship which was making the ship get dents in all areas. The pilot wisely lands the ship on a nearby planet.

The Highborn followed them to the planet and landed before them with his arms crossed looking at the ship with narrowed eyes but he looked interested as Zim comes out of the ship looking very angry.

Zim said," You will pay for that."As scowls at the Highborn before him.

The Being said arrogantly," Correction I, Saint walker will make you pay for crimes against my race."As he points a finger dramatically at Zim who looked taken back but then laughs to SaintHeartwing's confusion.

Zim said," And that must of suck having a name like that."As he smirks at SaintHeartwing who scowls at Zim at being mocked for his name.

Saint Walker said," You will die you little insect."As he forms multiple energy daggers around him making Zim raise an eyebrow in interest.

Saint Walker Yelled," BEHOLD MY THOUSAND DAGGERS BLITZ !"AS he launches towards the unmoving Zim who had a smile on his face making the Irkens yell at him to dodge it.

But it was too late as the daggers came in contact creating a huge dust cloud making Saint Walker laugh evilly along with making The Irkens panic that their last hope was killed but they all frozen as they hear familar laughter coming from the dust cloud.

" Interesting attack !"

The dust cloud clears up revealing to everyone excluding Zim's friend amazement Zim was unscathed while the ground was slightly damaged. Zim had his arms crossed over his chest and he had a Vegeta like a smirk on his face.

Saint Walker asked,' H-H-How … did … you survive … my attack ?"As he couldn't believe that this_ " Zim " _character dodged his move with ease.

**(DBZ - Vegeta's Super Saiyan Theme Extended.)**

Zim said," Let just say I have the devil lucks. Let me show you what real power is."As begins to power up causing the planet to rumble making The Irkens scurry to the Massive with Zim's allies.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

**The Massive **

Every Irken breathes a sigh of relief as they got off the planet when it was rumbling and they decided to watch as Zim begins his transformation in his God form making Gaz and Tak gaze at it in awe way. They see Zim's hair turn spikey with a pastel pink color with a faint white highlight, eyebrows matching the color of his, his eyes changed to light gray.

Red whispered," There it is ."As he looked at the form in fear and awe which was mirrored by Purple.

Tak thought " My God you have returned."As she grew an excited smile on her face.

Gaz whispered," Show him what you are made of Zim."As she had a faint smile on her face.

**Back outside **

Saintwing looked at the new development then he burst out laughing making everyone excluding Zim look at him as if he was insane. SaintWalker slowly calms down but his laugh transforms into a chuckle.

Saint Wing taunted," That your power? Pathetic."As he smirks at Zim but he is surprised as Zim smirked back at him.

**( Gohan Anger theme Extended)**

Zim said," You haven't seen anything yet."As he powers up again but unlike the last power-up it causing the planet to split itself.

**The Massive **

" WHAT IS GOING ON !"

" HE IS POWERING UP AGAIN !"

" WE NEED TOGET OUT OF HERE !"

Purple yelled," WE NEED TO GET OFF THE PALNET NOW!"As he ordered a pilot drone to fly off the planet before they all die.

Red asked," Humans what is he doing?"As he looks over at Zim's friends who are just as shocked as the Irkens until Gaz realized something.

Gaz said," He is going beyond his limits."As she gains a look of adoration and awe on her face.

Red asked," Going Beyond his limits? What do you mean?"As he looked confused along with the rest of his species.

Gaz stated," What if I told you that his God form can evolve." As she see s the Irken excluding Tak who has a lustful look on her face gained fearful looks.

**Outside**

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Zim finishes his transformation but he looked different as his hair looks similar to Super Saiyan Goku 's hair but Pastel Pink. Zim releases his aura causing the plane tot being destroyed making Saint Walker fly up in the air making Zim follow him.

Saint Walker thought " What is he? He is not normal."As he flies through space with fear in his eyes but he paused as he collided with Zim's fist sending him flying backward in space.

Zim teleports and he appeared behind Saintwing to deliver a strong hard kick that sent flying forwards then Zim teleports in front of him again to smash an ax hold on the highborn which sent him crashing to another planet. Zim flies over to the planet and he looks down at the damaged SaintWalker

Saint Walker asked," Wh-Wh-Who… are… you ?" As he looks up in the air at Zim who smirks down at him.

Zim said," I am Zim The future Emperor and you can go to ...HELL!"As he points his finger at the weaken and damage causing a single beam to fire from it. As the beam came in contact with the Highborn the planet exploded.

**Notes: Here is the new chapter of this wonderful story ad I hope you all enjoy it. Also if you guys can come up with a name for this new form for Zim I will greatly appreciate it. What should Zim's dynasty be called and along with his allies' armors? If you got any ideas for this story then pm me.**

**kind anon- Thank you for the backup and I am not giving up.**

**SaintHeartwing- It fanfiction where you can write your own version of any show or books or etc. Before you call me a snowflake or any other bullshit pisss off and if you don't like then leave.**

**Crissillis- I will contunied.**


	12. Chapter 12 The regin of the demon part 1

**Disclaimer: I own Manic.**

_**Flashback**_

_**" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

_**Zim finishes his transformation but he looked different as his hair looks similar to Super Saiyan Goku 's hair but Pastel Pink. Zim releases his aura causing the plane tot being destroyed making Saint Walker fly up in the air making Zim follow him.**_

_**Saint Walker thought " What is he? He is not normal."As he flies through space with fear in his eyes but he paused as he collided with Zim's fist sending him flying backward in space.**_

_**Zim teleports and he appeared behind Saint Walker to deliver a strong hard kick that sent flying forwards then Zim teleports in front of him again to smash an ax hold on the highborn which sent him crashing to another planet. Zim flies over to the planet and he looks down at the damaged SaintWalker**_

_**Saint Walker asked," Wh-Wh-Who… are… you ?" As he looks up in the air at Zim who smirks down at him.**_

_**Zim said," I am Zim The future Emperor and you can go to ...HELL!"As he points his finger at the weaken and damage causing a single beam to fire from it. As the beam came in contact with the Highborn the planet exploded.**_

_**Flashback over **_

Tallest Red and Purple couldn't only sit in silence as they stare Zim who is in his new God Form still looking at the place where the planet once remains with a fearful look on her faces as they just witness Zim single-handed obliterated a planet with just one finger.

Red thought " What did we unleash ?"As he looked at Zim's back in fear and awe.

Purple said," We are screwed."As he paled at the thought of Zim seeking revenge on them for their past actions.

Tak thought " Yes yes yes yes yes yes Yes ."As she had a lustful look on her face as she stares at Zim,

Zim turns back to the ship making every Irken on the ship panic as they saw the vengeful eyes of Zim Yami stare at him as he wa thinking of blowing up the ship filled with people who did him wrong in his past life as an Irken defect.

Zim said," Tch you are not worth the effort come on Gaz, Dib, and Skoodge."As he waves towards his friends as they exited the ship.

Zim said," Let leave these weaklings behind and let handle the Highborn's."As he sees they fly next to him. Zim then smirks a demonic smirk that would make Lelouch proud toward the Massive.

Zim said," Later Defects."As he spat the world Defect out of hi smooth with pure venom making the Tallest flinch.

Zim and his allies flew off leaving the Irkens alone causing The Tallest along with Tak to wonder where they are going but they felt a stab of fear as they wonder if they abandoning them to fight the Highborn's.

Red thought " I have a bad feeling about this ."As he looked fearful of what Zim will be doing when he gets back from whatever he is doing.

Meanwhile, on the Highborn homeworld, Thornbalde was waiting for Saintwalker to return with the head of Zim but he never showed up making Thornblade concern for the greatest warrior of his race.

Thornblade said," Saintwalker can beat this Zim ."As he tries to reassure himself but he felt a small voice of doubt in the back of his mind.

Thornblade hears the sound of rumbling coming outside causing him to rush to his window to see his city being decimated causing him to look in fear as he saw a four in the air of the destruction.

Thornblade said," Shit there here."As he tries to stay out of view and he hits a button calling for all available highborn's to push back the invaders.

Thornblade see the thousand of Highborns are heading towards the four invaders making Thornblade smirk until he sees the one known as Zim summon a black gauntlet with a red jewel and 2 purple spikes.

Thornblade asked," What the hell ?"As he looked the gauntlet on Zim 's arm in wonder and confusion.

Zim yelled," ALRIGHT MAGGOTS TODAY I WILL SHOW YOU MY POWER!"As he caused the gauntlet 's red jewel to glow.

**[ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL]**

**[ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL][ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL]**

**[ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL]**

Zim is now donning an armor similar to Issei 's Juggernaut Drive Armor but purple causing Thornblade to shiver in fear as he saw the armor. Thornblade see Zim wasn't down as he lifted up his gauntlet.

Zim yelled," NOW YOU WILL FACE THE PATH OF ZIM's! "As he threw everyone including his allies.

Gaz thought " Path of Zim's ?"As she wonder what her love means by that but she see him lifting up his gauntlet seeing the jewel glow.

**[ RELEASE ][ RELEASE ][ RELEASE ][ RELEASE ][ RELEASE ][ RELEASE ][ RELEASE ][ RELEASE ][ RELEASE ][ RELEASE ][ RELEASE ][ RELEASE ][ RELEASE ][ RELEASE ][ RELEASE ][ RELEASE ][ RELEASE ][ RELEASE ][ RELEASE ][ RELEASE ][ RELEASE ][ RELEASE ][ RELEASE ][ RELEASE ][ RELEASE ][ RELEASE ][ RELEASE ][ RELEASE ]**

Several figures appeared beside Zim and his allies as they see Divine Darkness Zim, Hollow Zim, Demon Force Zim, Nightmare but they see a new figure donned in armor similar to Sauron but it made from the shadows.

The new figure said," AH yeah it feels good to be free ."As he sounded excited to be here making Skoodge look shocked as he recognized the figure.

Skoodge asked," Manic is that you ?"As he asked the dark armored figure who stared at him before nodded his head.

Manic said," Sup Skoodge and you think I am going to miss out on this ."As he looked Skoodge with a grin underneath his helmet.

Zim asked," Hey Manic think you can spare some energy since I kinda gave plenty to bring you guys out here ?"As he looked at his split persona with a curious look on as he needs some energy for his plan to work.

Manic said," Sure and bedside I can recharge anyway."As he offered an arm towards Zim who takes it.

**[ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL]**

**[ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL][ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL]**

**[ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL]**

**[ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL]**

**[ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL][ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL]**

**[ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL]**

**[ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL]**

**[ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL][ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL]**

**[ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL] [ STEAL]**

Zim yelled," WRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"As he felt the power flow into his body causing Thornblade to look at Zim in fear.

Thornblade thought " Shit I fucked."As he realized he isn't facing anything but something otherworldly.

Zim yelled," AlRIGHT MAGGOTS TIME TO TEACH YOU ALL THE PECKING ORDER !"As he points at his enemies.

Zim declared," There you, the dirt, the worms inside of the dirt, my stool, Dib, Skoodge , GIR, Gaze then me."As he smirked when he saw Gaz sending him seductive looks making Zim send some back.

Zim and his allies begin their assault on the Highborns causing Thornblade to benign to realize that nit only his race goals of domination is at stake but there whole existence may reach it ends causing a cold feeling to crawl up his spine.

Thornblade thought " We are fucked."As he slumps down to the floor of his palace as he see Zim's forces laying waste to his men.

Divine Darkness Zim let out an unearthly yell as he enters his dark ascension form the form Zim prime used against Saitnwalker. He see several Highborns coming near him causing him to send several energy beams towards them.

Divine Darkness Zim said," Come on Nigens is that all you got? Pathetic!"As he used a Chi attack on some incoming Highborns.

Hollow Zim used his Cero to destroy several Highborns are on ships with ease and he takes his sword then slices several Highborns that are flying towards him then he grabs a Highborn that trying to flee.

Highborn pleaded," Please let me go."As he tries to convince the hollow to let him go free but he see the hollow is opening its mouths.

The hollow took one big bite of Highborn's head and he swallowed the head whole causing some of the Highborn to fly away in fear while Thornblade pukes his guts out after seeing a member of his races dying like that.

Skoodge sees several Highborns coming near him causing him to put arms over his chest in an x position causing several rocks to be fired out of his arm sending them towards the Highborn's direction as the rocks collided with their targets.

Skoodge stated," Pathetic ."As he went to find some more victims to take his disappointment on.

**Notes: Here is the new chapter and soon the reign of the Demon will begin soon enough. If you got any ideas for Zim's dynasty then let me know.**

**Also, I found out a certain someone was talking badly about Demonic Emperor Zim and another story by Sasha Marie called Invader The Demin King inf a fic called " The Pig S-t Troll" which I found instead of being the author's experience with the hated troll it was just a dumpster fire.**


End file.
